un año quebrado
by Jannetth
Summary: sam y carly se disputaran el amor de freddie ... a quien eligira! :D espero les guste
1. sinopsis

**Un año quebrado…**

Sam y Carly son las mejores amigas, están justo en el ultimo año de escuela pronto irán a la universidad, es entonces cuando un chico nuevo llega a la escuela llamado Freddie quien queda flechado de Carly casi de inmediato, él le pidió hasta llego a suplicarle que fuera su novia pero ella nunca acepto (trataba de hacerse la difícil); siempre le pidió ayuda a Sam para conquistar a Carly y ella accedía por Carly en realidad no le caía del nada bien ese chico.

Después de un tiempo él se dio por vencido y decidió aceptar que ella nunca lo aceptaría así que se alejo

Melanie llega de visita y durante su estancia comienza a salir con un chico que recién conoce llamado James quien resulta ser el mejor amigo de Freddie, Sam comienza a tratar a Freddie un poco mas por su hermana y se dio cuenta de que es encantador y un buen chico.

Carly le pide a Sam que le ayude con Freddie, que hable con el para que puedan ser novios ella lo hace pero para su sorpresa el ya no esta interesado en Carly, él ahora quiere a otra chica y es Sam

Sam no sabe como actuar ante esto, por un lado esta Carly pidiendo su ayuda con Freddie y el tratando de enamorarla….. ¿Qué hará Sam?


	2. Nostalgia

Capitulo 1

El aeropuerto estaba repleto, no se podía caminar de tantas personas pero debía encontrar su vuelo así que sin mas remedio comenzó a caminar entre el mar de personas haciéndose camino con facilidad. Unos minutos mas tarde estaba abordando el avión, busco su asiento y tomo lugar, la chica se veía distraída y pensativa…

Sam no podía creer como es que su vida cambio tanto en tan solo un año, le parecía mentira haber perdido a su mejor amiga y haberlo perdido a él; aun recordaba como inicio todo como si hubiera sido ayer, así que solo se perdió en sus recuerdos…..

era un día normal para Sam pasaría la mayor parte de este con su mejor amiga Carly, pero ella no estaba del todo bien pues mañana seria lunes y eso significaba que las vacaciones de verano habían terminado y tendría que volver a la escuela no es que no le agradara pero no le gustaban los inicios de clases, Carly por el contrario esta tan emocionada que había momentos en los que preferiría ir a su casa para dejar de escuchar "sus boberías" como les decía Sam y es que eso eran, pensar en que ropa se pondría, que peinado llevaría o cuantos chicos nuevos podría haber era algo que no le causaba gran emoción

- Saaam!, me estas escuchando?! – pregunto Carly con un tono de molestia – otra ves me estas ignorando verdad?-

- No Carly, claro que no …. Es solo que ya sabes que no emociona como a ti el regreso a clases – dijo con fastidio

- lo se pero creo que deberías hacer un esfuerzo al menos por mi, de no ignorarme, no crees?!-

- esta bien, te prometo que tratare de poner un poco mas de entusiasmo, ok!- dijo con simpleza la rubia

Y así pasaron su tarde entre bromas y pruebas de vestuario de Carly para elegir el mejor atuendo para el día siguiente, Sam la veía tan feliz de probarse una y otra ves la ropa que llego a pensar por qué esta chica era su mejor amiga siendo tan diferentes, la miraba y no podía dejar de reír ante su desesperación por no lograr encontrar algo "perfecto" según ella.

-Carls?! Es un poco tarde me tengo que ir …. Nos vemos mañana va, no llegues tarde – menciono Sam algo cansada – de acuerdo, Sam, nos vemos mañana y claro que no llegare tarde , adiós – dijo con emoción su amiga.

Sam camino hasta su casa quería hacer tiempo, la verdad era que no le interesaba llegar pronto a su casa pero ya se había cansado de tantas "niñerías" … a pesar de ir a paso lento no tardo mas de 15 minutos. Al llegar a su casa noto que estaba sola como de costumbre se dirigió a su habitación y decidió preparar lo poco que necesitaba para el primer día de clases e irse a dormir necesitaba descansar.


	3. union

Capitulo 2

Ala mañana siguiente se levanto con pesar se ducho y vistió, bajo y para su sorpresa su madre estaba preparándole el desayuno, era algo raro pero lo acepto; al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Carly que no paraba de hablar de la emoción de iniciar un nuevo año escolar – cálmate Carly! No es para tanto…. Solo es un año más….. Bueno en realidad el ultimo pero cálmate, si!- dijo un tanto indiferente

-esta bien Sam! Me calmare pero eso no le quita lo emocionante de acuerdo- dijo esto mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente sabia que odiaba que lo hiciera y eso la divertía aun mas.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad y nada nuevo hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Wendy llego un tanto emocionada a la mesa donde estaban sam no les presto atención pues ella estaba comiendo y nada la haría distraerse en un momento así, solo cuando empezó a escuchar unos chillidos y sabia bien de quien eran nada mas y nada menos que de Carly

-oh de verdad! No lo puedo creer Wendy?! Bueno y que esperas quiero conocerlo?!- dijo Carly casi saltando sobre ella

-tranquila shay …. El vienen para acá no te desesperes ok, yo me encargo del resto- respondió Wendy con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Sam sabia que en ese momento era mejor no entrometerse …. Odiaba cuando su amiga se interesaba en un chico así que solo decidió observar lo que sucedería, pronto vio llegar a un chico castaño, un poco alto y al parecer algo tímido se acercó a Wendy y esta lo tomo del brazo para dirigirse hacia ellas.

-Carly quiero presentarte a Freddie, él es nuevo y no conoce a muchas personas así que yo le ayudo a hacer nuevos amigos…-menciono Wendy con esa mirada coqueta , según ella,

- es un placer Freddie- dijo mi amiga ruborizándose un poco y dándole la mano

-el placer es mio respondió el chico- estrechando su mano

De inmediato Carly lo soltó para presentarme ante tal chico, solo para disimular sus mejillas no me quedo mas que responder ante el saludo –es un placer Freddie, espero que este par no te asfixie demasiado- dije en tono de burla

-o no te preocupes a veces…. Es bueno ser asfixiado un poco- me respondió un tanto sorprendido de mi comentario pero a la ves parecía agradarle el trato de esas chicas…

Camino a casa Carly no paraba de hablar de ese chico nuevo y que si era guapo y que si serian una linda pareja…. Era insoportable, pero no me queje … los días siguientes Carly y Wendy parecían muy unidas bueno en realidad solo se hablaban para hablar del chico nuevo y como llamar su atención, o al menos eso era al principio con el paso de los días Carly se fue alejando mas y yo solo decidí ignorar eso, cuando le pasara la emoción ella seria la de antes! La compañía no le hacia falta tenia mas amigos pero aun así extrañaba a Carly.

Una tarde Sam estaba en su casa tratando de hacer su tarea, si , hasta a ella le parecía imposible que lo hiciera, pero tenia que entretenerse con algo no? De pronto tocaron el timbre, bajo lo más lenta que pudo y al abrir la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí, quien te dijo donde vivía?- decía Sam confundida, no entendía porque él estaba ahí y mucho menos lo que quería…

PVO Freddie

El sonido del despertador repico por toda la habitación y eso solo indicaba una cosa que la hora de levantarse había llegado era el primer día de clases, de nuevo tenia que iniciar esta era la 4 vez que se mudaba ya me había acostumbrado a no estar mas de 1 año en lugar, no es que me queje pero así es el trabajo de mama tener que viajar constantemente de hecho hasta me gustaba conocer muchas personas, deje mis pensamientos de lado y decidí ir a ducharme, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude para luego tomar el desayuno que mi madre había dejado en la cocina…la escuela transcurría sin novedad la verdad es que era igual siempre, comencé a charlar con algunas personas y tratar de familiarizarme con todo esto.

Cuando conocí a Wendy no creí que fuera a cambiar mi vida la verdad es que no le preste atención me dijo que me ayudaría a adaptarme y conocer mas chicos pero cuando me presento a Carly fue distinto ella era hermosa una chica muy atenta y graciosa de inmediato quede fascinado con su sonrisa y esa belleza, al principio era muy agradable estar con ella y llegue a creer que en pocos días seria mi novia pero no fue así yo le hable muchas veces lo que sentía por ella y le pedí que fuera mi novia pero nunca acepto, lo intente de todas las maneras posibles y no funciono empecé a darme por vencido cuando Gibby me dio un gran consejo y tal vez la ultima oportunidad que tenia si eso no funcionaba no sé que lo haría, tome mis llaves y conduje hasta la dirección que me había dado ese gordito…. Estaba muy nervioso, yo no tenia mucho contacto con ella aunque teníamos unas clases en común no éramos muy cercanos y por lo que todos en la escuela decían era un tanto agresiva tome un poco de aire y me decidí a tocar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Encuentros

-hola!... mmm pues gibby me dijo donde vivías, espero que no te moleste…. Podemos hablar?!- decía el chico un tanto nervioso y con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro

Sam solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa –esta bien pasa- abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a sentarse –pero no entiendo de que podamos hablar, Freddie, nosotros hace mucho que no hablamos de nada- decía sam un tanto nerviosa y a la ves incomoda

-lo se pero bueno, tu eres la mejor amiga de Carly no?- sam solo asintió con la cabeza – pues necesito que me ayudes con ella háblale de mi, convéncela de que acepte ser mi novia ¿si? – sam lo veía incrédula ante sus palabras no podía creer que ese, chico, al que apenas y conocía le estuviera pidiendo eso y lo que mas le impresionaba era como su amiga pudo negarse a ser su novia, no lo entendía y solo por eso pensó en aceptar …. Pues su curiosidad pudo más

-pues hace mucho que no veo a Carly…. Es mas eh llegado a pensado que ya no somos tan amigas, pero voy a ayudarte, de acuerdo!- dijo sin muchos ánimos –de acuerdo te agradezco mucho sam!- le respondió Freddie mientras se levantaba acercándose a ella para besarla en la mejilla –adiós y gracias de nuevo- dijo saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sam no entendía porque Freddie la beso y prefirió no darle importancia él era extraño después de todo.

Sam se encontraba en su casillero guardando sus libros cuando se acercó Freddie saludándola muy alegremente –hola sam! Ya hablaste con ella?- sam negó con la cabeza –aun no la eh visto, tranquilo si! - - esta bien, nos vemos tengo clase- dijo Freddie perdiéndose en el pasillo….. definitivamente sam no entendía a ese chico así que lo ignoro y caminó a su salón de clase en el cual esperaba que Carly se encontrara para poder hablar con ella y que el tonto la deja en paz.

-Carly que bueno que te veo… tengo que decirte algo- - claro suéltalo sam- - bien pues Freddie me dijo que él te ah pedido que seas su novia y no has aceptado… y … pues… él también me ha pedido que hable contigo para convencerte- decía sam sin ánimos pero con simpleza, ya que nunca le han gustado los rodeos, – y pues….¿porque no has aceptado Carls? – Carly la veía intrigada y con un poco de pena ella nunca se había resistido tanto con un chico – sam no es necesario que trates de convencerme …yo si quiero ser su novia , es solo que me estoy haciendo la difícil …. Es solo que me canse de decirle que si a la primera a cualquier chico- sam la veía atónita no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga, eso si era una locura de su parte…-ok, Carly, yo, ya cumplí hablando contigo así que es tu decisión!... solo no hagas esperar mucho a Freddie- Carly negó mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y aburrida como siempre o al menos para sam. La siguiente clase no la tendría ya que su profesor no había ido así que decidió que era buen momento para buscar a Freddie y decirle la respuesta de Carly, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que se encontraba en el patio, sam se acercó poniéndose enfrente de el

-tengo tu respuesta- dijo de golpe

Freddie la miro extrañado pero entendió a lo que se refería se alejaron un poco de los demás chicos y fue entonces cuando decidió responderle – bien y que te dijo?!- se mostraba entusiasmado y tratando de calmarse

-pues no veo porque te emociones tanto, ella dijo que no-

Cuando escucho esto no lo entendía ¿Por qué esa chica se seguía negando?, no tenia que decirlo pues sam parecía que le leyera la mente y le respondió

-no es que no quiera ser tu novia pero….. dijo que, mira ni yo lo entiendo si! Solo dijo que no por ahora…- se veía de verdad apenada aunque no entendía por que

-pues yo tampoco lo entiendo pero por favor sigue ayudándome quieres?-

- pues mira no creo que eso sea buena idea….. Carly es muy …pues no, sabes no pienso ayudarte mas si ella no acepto es muy su problema y si de verdad quieres salir con ella convéncela por ti mismo yo no pienso ayudarte oíste!- dijo sam tratando de no gritar la verdad era que no quería involucrarse en esto, si su amiga no aceptaba no era algo que le importara..

-oh vamos, sam! Por favor?!, yo se que es demasiado pedir pero tu eres su amiga y sabras convencerla de que no me haga esperar mas…. Si dices que ella si quiere salir conmigo no será tan difícil!- mencionaba con una cara de niño pidiendo un juguete nuevo a su mama, lo que le causo mucha gracia a sam

-esta bien! Lo hare! …. Sabes? No se como lo haces pero logras convencerme de hacer cosas que no quiero hacer..- le dijo acercándose a su oído y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Vaya tonto- dijo sam para si misma, nunca lo entendería y no esta interesada en saberlo…..decidió pasar el rato haciendo lo que mas le gustaba dormir y comer unos cuantos grasitos hasta que sonó el timbre para su fortuna era la ultima clase.

Las semanas que siguieron no fueron tan distintas todos los días hablaba con Carly para que le diera el si a Freddie y ella por alguna razón siempre decía "si" pero nunca lo hacia, lo triste era que esa conversación de 5 minutos era lo único que mantenían, lo que le hacia sentir que aun no había perdido a su mejor amiga, sam continuaba insistiendo ya no por Freddie, el estaba en un segundo plano en ese momento si no, por no perder el contacto con su mejor amiga, si es que aun lo era…. Un dia simplemente desidio que ya era suficiente y no volveria a hablar del tema se había cansado de ser un cero a la izquierda de su Carly Shay no comprendia como habían llegado a ese punto pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería continuar de esta manera y si ella la pudo hacerla a un lado ella haría lo mismo; al diablo con su vida y si tiene o no novio….. ese par se las pueden arreglar solos. Soy sam puckett y no necesito de esto, no mendigare la amistad de nadie y mucho menos sere el cupido de un nerd.

Los meses pasaron sin pensarlo, 3 meses desde que decidio alejarse de su mejor amiga, sam se encontraba recostada en su cama, sola en casa como de costumbre ya que su mama se había ido a las vegas con uno de sus novios estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escucho el timbre y decidió solo ignorarlo pero este era tan insistente que no le quedo otro remedio que ir abrir

-hola hermanita!- grito una rubia que era la misma imagen de sam

-melanie! ….. hola!?, que haces aquí, porque no avisaste de que venias?- dijo sam en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, no es que no le gustara convivir con su hermana pero es que eran tan distintas … Melanie siempre fue mas femenina y sensible y ella bueno era sam puckett

-te vas a quedar ahí parada?- fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos

-eh… no! Dijo sam cerrando la puerta mientras Melanie se paseaba por la sala

-y mama donde esta!?-

-pues es por eso debiste avisar, ella se fue a las vegas con su nuevo novio- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

-aaah! Vaya creo que tenias razón.. y ahora que hacemos- dijo la otra rubia sentándose al lado de sam

-no lo se mel, pero mama tiene hambre! Vamos a comprar algo?-

-claro yo también tengo hambre-

Se levantaron para salir a comprar algo de comida si había algo que las hacia realmente iguales era su amor por la comida, caminaron por las calles de Seattle hasta llegar al parque donde melannie se paro como si algo le impidiera seguir

-ey camina si no, no llegaremos nunca!- expeto sam sin voltear a verla

-te acuerdas como nos divertíamos aqui cuando eramos niñas?- dijo la gemela como si viera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, sam se detuvo volteando a verla -si, me acuerdo….. era divertido no?- respondio con añoranza – si y mucho!- menciono la otra rubia – pues entonces camiana mel, no llegaremos si sigues con tus recuerdos- dijo sam un tanto molesta y no era solo por la comida sino que no le gustaba recordar su infancia y lo mucho que ella había cambiado desde que su hermana se había ido dejándola sola -ay ya voy … sam de verdad no se porque eres asi?- sam no respondio solo para evitar el tema

Minutos mas tarde tenian su orden lista y estaban de camino a su casa para comer cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina Melanie choco con un chico e iso que cayera al piso – oh dispculpame! Soy un tonto- dijo el chico ayudándola a levantarse -si descuida yo también tuve culpa no me fije- dijo mel con una sonrisa

Sam observaba la escena y si algo sabia era que su hermana no hacia esa sonrisa por nada

-soy Melanie y ella es mi hermana sam-

.yo soy brad es un gusto oh! Pero si son gemelas! Woow que afortunado de encontrarme con 2 chicas tan hermosas-

-si claro, un placer, adiós brad!- escupio sam con una mueca de fastidio

-oh … pero que les parce si en compensasion aceptan que las llevemos a su casa?- dijo el chico con la única intención de pasar mas tiempo con una de las rubias

-"las llevamos"? – pregunto sam- tu y quien mas?! A caso hay mas tontos como tu?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro - sam!- la regaño Melanie

-aa … que!? No, solo mi amigo el tiene auto y las podríamos llevar- dijo un tanto confuso y apenado a la vez

-claro- dijo Melanie sonrientemente – pero mel? No!- sam! Por favor? Solo quiere ser amable- sentensio la rubia mayor como si fuera una orden – de acuerdo, espero que ese tonto no tarde!- dijo sin remedio y con cara de niña que es regañada por su madre

-oh.. no el, ah! Mira ya llego- menciono brad con una sonrisa en el rostro – chicas les presento a Freddie- al decir esto sam volteo instantáneamente llena de asombro

-freddie!- dijo casi gritando, no lo podía creer de tantos tontos en la ciudad tenia que ser el

-sam! Que sorpresa?- dijo mientras veía alas chicas perplejo- pero…. Son…. Como… woow no sabia que hubiera otra igual a la gran sam pucket?-dijo tratando de sonar gracioso

-se conocen?- pregunto Melanie y brad al mismo tiempo – claro! El tonto va a Ridgeway- dijo sin aminos sam – bueno nos van a llevar? O se van a quedar mirándonos asi?!- - si claro, vamos el auto esta por aquí- dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos para abrirles la puerta de auto para que subieran, Melanie y brad en la parte trasera por su parte sam tuvo que ir al frente con Freddie, no sabia porque pero se sentía incomoda, mientras su hermana hablaba de quien sabe que con brad, ellos estaban en completo silencio hasta que el decidio romperlo

-y como has estado?

-mmm bien, creo-

- eh notado que tu y Carly….. bueno ya no las veo juntas?- pregunto un tanto timido

Sam no entendia por que le preguntaba eso y lo peor no sabia que responderle, si era cierto que ya no se veía por ahí con su amiga, si es que aun lo era, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sus sentimientos y menos con alguien a quien apenas conoce para su fortuna estaban llegando a su casa y trato de esquivar la pregunta –mira hemos llegado!... bueno gracias por traernos, adiós-dijo mientras salía del auto lo mas rápido que podía y a la ves jalando a su hermana para que bajara – espera sam! Por que no los invitamos a pasar y a comer con nosotras?- dijo la rubia en un tono que solo pudo escuchar sam- - que estas loca, claro que no- respondio sin soltarla

-chicos quieren comer con nosotras?- Melanie se paro en seco dejando paralizada a sam, pues no creía que su hermanita fuera tan fuerte, los chicos aceptaron y a sam no le quedo mas que aguantar, la tarde paso muy rápido a decir verdad y para sorpresa de sam muy divertida pues después de todo los tontos no son tan aburridos; sam sabia que Freddie era un chico especial y que tenia algo, que no sabia que, pero que le parecía interesante de alguna manera parecía un buen chico y no podía entender porque Carly no lo había aceptado y ni le interesaba era algo en lo que ella preferia no entrometerse.

Entre risas y bromas pasaron un buen momento hasta que sin darse cuenta sam había quedado sola con Freddie y un temor se apodero de ella pues creía que la interrogaría sobre la respuesta que había dejando inconclusa suspiro profundo y decidio esperar de nuevo la pregunta pero el silencio reinaba luego de unos minutos y como si Freddie supiera lo que pensaba - no tienes que responder si no quieres….. se que te es difícil hablar de eso, asi que esta bien- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente y le regalaba una sonrisa ladeada, sam respondio el gesto – gracias! Pero es que ni siquiera yo se la respuesta- decía mientras veía al piso y como instinto empezó a hablarle con toda confianza – Carly y yo siempre fuimos amigas, las mejores, pero ella ah cambiado las únicas veces que hablábamos era para interceder por ti luego de eso no hablamos mas, ya no nos vemos y mucho menos nos interesamos por la otra, es difícil decir pero creo que simplemente ya no somos amigas- se notaba la tristeza en su voz y Freddie no sabia que hacer o decirle asi que iso lo que le parecio mas correcto, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sam estaba atónita ante tal acto ya que pocas veces aceptaba que alguien la abrazara, pero le parecía confortable y sobre todo por alguna extraña razón se sentía protegida asi, que solo decidio aceptarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! hace mucho que no actualizaba, lo se, pero no me odien :D bueno aqui por fin un capitulo más y espero que les guste...**

**no olviden dejar sus comentearios !**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Poder ser feliz

Los días pasaron rapidamente, a diario se veían con Freddie y Brad, al principio solo por acompañar a su hermana, que le insistía como una niña pequeña que quiere un juguete nuevo, eso le divertía bastante pero después no había necesidad de que se lo pidiera pues aunque le costaba admitirlo disfrutaba salir con Freddie, si tenía que salir con el!, era como ir en una cita doble. Sam descubrió que no era tan tonto, al contrario era muy divertido y debía confesar que cuando estaba con él era como si todo se detuviera y se sentía extrañamente bien como hace mucho no se sentía….. Ella no había notado todo lo que ahora sentía y significaba ese castaño para ella

-vamos sam! Date prisa los chicos están por llegar- gritaba Melanie por el pasillo al abrir la puerta de la habitación se sorprendió de ver a su hermana lista y sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida en el espejo – te ves hermosa- le dijo con un sonrisa

-no lo entiendo….. Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no soy así, pero, es como si fuera más como tú!-

-es cierto te conozco mejor que nadie y por eso sé que te sientes así porque disfrutas estando con é!-

Sam se giró a verla casi instintivamente no entendía sus palabras

-no me mires así, sabes que es verdad!... Eh visto como se miran ese tonto es especial para ti- Melanie se acercó sentándose a un lado la rodeo con el brazo y viéndose ambas en el espejo le dijo –no sé qué ay realmente entre ustedes, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que él siente lo mismo por ti-

- eh! No Mel, entre él y yo no hay nada y no lo habrá en primera porque no sé qué siento por él y en segunda porque él quiere a Carly..-

-y como lo sabes?-

-yo… mm…. solía ayudarlo a que ella le dijera que si… pero al parecer eso no pasara, Carly ha cambiado mucho y pues le sigue insistiendo-

-ay sam aunque quisiera no puedo creerte yo sé lo que veo y veo el brillo en sus ojos cada que te ve y como lo hace, es como si no existiera nada más que tu…. Piénsalo tal vez este sea el indicado!-

La tarde transcurrió como de costumbre y había decidió no darle importancia a las palabras de su hermana pero parecía que el destino pensaba lo contrario, sin darse cuenta se quedaron completamente solos a lo que ninguno le dio importancia y como era costumbre Sam corría de un lugar a otro, intento trepar a un árbol pero resbalo y cayó en el intento quedando encima de Freddie, estaban tan cerca sus rostros al verse a los ojos fue como si algo extraño se metiera en sus cuerpos para lograr unirlos, en instantes se estaban besando era un beso tierno que solo duro unos segundos para convertirse en algo más profundo. Luego de unos minutos se separaron tenían la vista fija en el pasto y su rostros rojos ante lo acontecido pero con una sonrisa debido a esa sensación de satisfacción que tal vez no entendían pero les gustaba; había un silencio inmenso ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, Sam no sabía si verlo, hablarle o simplemente salir corriendo de ahí y la verdad la última le parecía la mejor idea así que tomo sus cosas y decidió regresar a su casa no le importo nada solo llegar a su hogar, escucho algunos gritos pero no le importo ella quería irse lo más rápido.

Freddie no sabía que hacer pero lo que si sabía era que debía hablar con esa chica de lo que hace tiempo venia sintiendo y que no se atrevía a decir pero que ahora estaba seguro…. La siguió por todo Seattle hasta que la vio entrar a su casa toco la puerta varias veces hasta que ella abrió se veía sorprendida de verlo –que quieres!- grito –quiero hablar contigo.. puedo pasar?- ella no respondió solo se apartó para dejarlo entrar y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, el suspiro hondo y comenzó a hablar – sé que lo que paso hace un momento fue un accidente y que ninguno lo planeo o izó nada para evitarlo- sam lo veía apenada

– lo siento sé que no debí hacerlo a ti te gusta Carly y si lo sabe seguirá diciéndote que no-

-yo hace tiempo que deje de pedirle que fuera mi novia- Sam estaba atónita ante sus palabras

-me di cuenta de que solo estaba jugando conmigo y además conocí a otra chica….. O mejor dicho por fin note que está ahí- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella

-pues aún así no debí besarte, y tú no debiste corresponder si te gusta alguien más-

– tal vez pero me alegro de que haya pasado… no te das cuenta! Esa otra chica eres tú, hace tiempo que siento por ti más que apreció, estos últimos días …. Yo bueno sin pensarlo eh descubierto otra cara de la gran Sam Puckett, la que difícilmente puedes ver o al menos eso dicen en la escuela yo que sé, pero – él se arrodillo frente a ella que no quitaba su cara de confundida, le tomo las manos y continuo viéndola a sus hermosos ojos azules – hoy sé que me enamoraste Puckett! Eres la chica que me hace reír y enojar al mismo tiempo ….. Quiero que seas mi novia Sam!?- él se veía tan seguro de sus palabras que daba miedo o al menos a Sam que seguía sin salir del asombro pero más que asombro era temor por lo que haría aunque en ese momento en el que la miro fijamente se fue.

-no sé qué decirte, pero tú también te has vuelto alguien especial, me divierto demasiado contigo y puede que también me esté enamorando, pero hay algo que no debemos dejar pasar- era verdad a pesar de su miedo tenía que pensar en las consecuencias de responder a su pregunta- Carly ….. Ella y tu …- - no entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada!- respondió rapidamente – lo sé pero ella es mi amiga y ella si estaba entusiasmada o enamorada yo que se …. Y aunque estemos distanciadas, yo no le puedo hacer esto, déjame hablar primero con ella y después te responderé, si!- dijo con un tono dulce casi como el de Melanie el solo se limitó a sonreírle de lado y afirmar con la cabeza para después irse a su casa no sin antes despedirse de la rubia que lo acompañaba a la puerta – yo te esperare!- dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla de nuevo y aunque no se lo esperaba le correspondió.

Horas más tarde Melanie había llegado a casa y estaba muy interesada en hablar con la otra rubia entro a su habitación sin avisar y casi aventando la puerta

-dónde estabas? Te eh buscado por todos lados y ni tu ni Freddie aparecían…. Donde estaban hermanita!?-esto último lo dijo en tono pícaro

Sam ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse o en voltear a ver a su hermana –no querido hablar Mel…. Solo decidí irme del parque-

-no te creo….. –

-pues ese es tu problema-

-a no señorita.. Yo sé que paso algo y tú me lo vas a decir ahora!- se acercó a sam tomándola de una pierna para medio tirarla de la cama obligándola a mirarla de forma no muy agradable

-qué te pasa Melanie! No entiendes que no quiero hablar y que no pasó nada!- le medio grito

-de acuerdo … no quieres hablar …. Solo no te diré que Freddie hablo con Brad y le conto todo lo que paso y…- guardo silencio unos segundos y dio la vuelta para salir –le dijo que eras la indicada- le dijo cerrando la puerta

Sam corrió hacia la puerta –que le dijo que! A que se refiere con eso?!- le grito en medio del pasillo

-lo sabía! Ahora si me vas a contar que paso!?- sam solo pudo asentir e invitarla a entrar a su habitación las dos chicas se sentaron en el piso contándole todo lo ocurrido, Melanie no paraba de gritar y chillar de la emoción se sentía feliz de que su hermana estuviera pasando por algo así ella se merecía ser feliz con un chico como Freddie entre todo el relato Sam no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo

-a que se refiere con la indicada?!-

-no lo sé Sam, solo sé que el ah estado buscando la chica que lo haga feliz, que lo quiera tal cual es y parece ser que esa eres tu…. Ahora solo dime que sientes tu por el?-

Sam se levantó y se paró frente a la ventana fijo su mirada en el horizonte dio un pequeño suspiro –no sé cómo decirlo, es difícil, cuando lo conocí me parecía un tonto cualquiera de esos con los que Carly siempre sale y de los que solo la ven a ella….. Pero estos días eh conocido a otro Freddie divertido, lindo y con el que puedo hablar sin sentirme incomoda cuando estoy con él es como si no existiera nada, me siento segura de mostrar realmente quien soy…-

Melanie la observaba sonriente se acercó a ella y la abrazo –ay hermanita tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero todo eso que dices y sientes es solo por una razón- Sam la miro confusa –estas enamorada!-

Sam pensó lo que su hermana acababa de decir, pero, como saberlo? Ella nunca antes se había enamorado –tal vez tengas razón no sé cómo se sienta estar enamorada y en esas cosas tú tienes mucha experiencia… solo sé que disfruto cada segundo que estoy con el…- le dijo viendo hacia el cielo y devolviéndole el abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente Sam se levantó un poco más temprano de lo normal quería hacerle el desayuno a su hermana ya que ese día volvería al internado y quería despedirla como solo ella sabía hacerlo, preparo huevos con tocino, hot cakes con miel, jugo de naranja, un poco de café y lo que sabía era su delirio un pastel de chocolate con triple chocolate como el que solían preparar cuando eran niñas antes de que Melanie despertara decidió darse un baño y vestirse cuando termino la rutina matutina su hermana ya había despertado y como todas las mañanas había ido a su habitación para despertarla pero se llevó una gran sorpresa

-no lo puedo creer! Samantha Puckett levantada y lista a las 8 de la mañana!- decía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-pues créelo hermanita! ….. Y además te tengo una sorpresa-

Ambas bajaron a la cocina y Melanie no pudo evitar gritar ante la sorpresa –Sam! Esto es maravilloso wooow! Además cocinaste para mí ….. Gracias – le dijo dándole un tierno abrazo

-no agradezcas …. Te voy a extrañar- le contesto sin romper el abrazo

Melanie se separó y comenzó a comer sin decirle nada, luego de unos minutos le dijo – yo también te voy a extrañar… me divertí mucho estos días- Sam solo le sonrió y siguió comiendo

Tres horas más tarde se estaban despidiendo en el aeropuerto Sam había pasado los días más felices en muchos meses y no quería que se fuera, de alguna manera habían hecho un lazo aún más fuerte del que tenían, por su parte Melanie tampoco se quiera ir algo le decía que no debía hacerlo y que se quedara en casa pero, no le dio importancia creyendo que era solo por la despedida.

Antes de abordar le dijo a su hermana - me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera y te haga feliz- le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo rápido para desaparecer por el pasillo que la llevaría al avión Sam solo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la veía desaparecer y le rodaba una lagrima por la mejilla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! bueno ya tengo algunos capitulos terminados asi que estare actualizando constantemente, por lo pronto lo hare cada semana ... me dejare de parloteo y disfrutenlo! ;D**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Deseos

Cuando regreso a la escuela lo primero que quería hacer era hablar con su amiga, no iba a pedirle permiso ni mucho menos solo sentía que debía decírselo, se dirigía a su casillero cuando escucho unas voces y sin duda eran de Carly y Wendy

-por favor sigues con eso?! Es un pobre imbécil-

-lo sé pero me gusta y estoy segura de que él me seguirá insistiendo-

-y si no es así?-

-claro que lo hará! Y yo me divertiré tanto Wendy, tal vez un día me canse y le diga que me deje en paz pero, solo cuando yo lo decida, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano-

Sam estaba confundida y enojada pero sobre todo decepcionada de la que alguna vez fue su amiga, si esto fue lo que termina de romper lo poco que quedaba de su amistad, dio media vuelta y camino hacia su casillero guardo algunas cosas y partió a su clase. En el almuerzo parecía que todo estaba bien para ella hasta que lo vio en el final del pasillo y no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos y justo en ese momento todos los sentimientos volvieron, corrió a abrazarlo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Sam decidió no decirle nada de lo que había escuchado y se limitó a pasar el momento con él; cuando las clases terminaron fueron directo a su casa donde se decidió a hablar o mejor dicho se vio obligada ante la pregunta de Freddie

-hablaste con ella?-

-sí, y creo que a pesar de que no hay problema con ella… yo quisiera que fuéramos lento- dijo con sinceridad

-claro, lo que mi princesa pida!-

-eh no, no, no, no me digas así, es muy ñoño-

-es tierno Sam por favor!?-

-está bien pero no lo digas en público de acuerdo-

-claro!- le respondió tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él y darle un tierno beso

Sam se arreglaba mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su hermana el día que volvió al internado

=me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera y te haga feliz=

Hubiera deseado que no se fuera y que estuviera con ella en este momento, desde ese día han pasado ya 3 meses en los que ha vivido como en un sueño, se siente amada, protegida y feliz de haber encontrado a ese castaño que la vuelve loca; hoy sería un día especial, hoy le diría que sí, y oficialmente serian novios sus miedos habían desaparecido pues a pesar de que Carly parecía insistir en el asunto ella sabía que el ya no le importaba pues había visto como la rechazaba y eso la hacía sentir segura, eso y que había llegado con el más lejos que con cualquier otro chico y de solo recordarlo se ruborizaba pero deseaba hace tanto volver a hacerlo, no habían tenido relaciones, pero si fue una tarde llena de pasión y deseo, era inevitable resistirse cuando sus cuerpos lo pedían y hoy ante el recuerdo espera que vuelva a pasar, el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, tomo su bolso y fue directo a abrir la puerta sabía bien quien era y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto adoraba –hola!- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios – hola princesa lista?- pregunto el castaño sujetándola por la cintura – si, a dónde vamos? - - es una sorpresa-

Luego de unos minutos estaban a la orillas de Seattle en un bosque a lo lejos se veía una pequeña cabaña, cuando bajaron del auto sam no entendía que es lo que hacían ahí pero decidió no preguntar caminaron hasta la entrada y cuando iba a entrar Freddie la detuvo

-espera solo quiero decir que…. No lo mal interpretes pero solo pasara lo que quieras que pase- le dijo con esa tierna sonrisa de lado que tanto le enloquece, ella no entendía sus palabras y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; al entrar supo a lo que se refería, la cabaña estaba decorada con velas y rosas en la sala había una pequeña mesa de centro acomodada para 2 y un candelabro de centro podía verse al fondo una botella de lo que parecía se vino, Freddie se acercó a ella por la espalda rodeándola con sus brazos

-te gusta?- le pregunto

-mucho! Es hermoso… pero como lo hiciste?

-fácil la cabaña es de mis padres y me la prestaron y lo demás lo hice yo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – ah y no te preocupes es solo sidra!, no pretendo embriagarte- decía mientras la soltaba y con tono pícaro

La noche fue maravillosa para ambos la cena fue perfecta comenzaron a beber de la sidra y a hablar de mucho y nada a la vez sus risas retumbaban en el lugar

-Freddie, recuerdas de lo que un día me preguntaste y yo no te he respondido- dijo la rubia viéndolo a los ojos con la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto

-sí, lo recuerdo- dijo con simpleza

-pues, hoy después de 3 meses estoy segura y quiero decirte que sí! Si quiero ser tu novia-

El chico estaba tan anonadado quería gritar, brincar y quien sabe que más de lo feliz que se sentía, la abrazo y la levanto en el aire, la beso y luego le dijo al oído

-gracias mi princesa por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo!- ella lo miro y sin miedo le dijo –también te amo!-

A pesar de que él siempre le dijo lo que sentía y de que ella sentía lo mismo nunca le había dicho esas palabras y en ese momento le pareció tan natural que no lo dudo, Freddie la beso ante sus palabras este beso tenía algo diferente a todos los demás, ambos lo deseaban y poco a poco todo se volvió más intenso y romántico que les parecía mentira, sus ropas cayeron una a una, estar así de cerca el uno del otro era único, el rose de sus pieles quemaba y el tacto entre ellos parecía tratar de grabarse en sus mentes cada milímetro, Sam no pudo evitar gemir ante el placer lo que disfrutaba aún más Freddie, sus manos recorrian cada parte de su cuerpo y ese simple hecho enloquecia a Sam mientras ella enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello y la otra se aferraba a su espalda, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella no pudo evitar preguntar

–estas segura!?- - te amo- respondió la rubia besándolo con desespero, cuando el entro en ella era la sensación mas hermosa, excitante y placentera que habían experimentado ambos gimieron y gritaron de placer cada vez que sus movimientos se hacían más fuertes o cambiaban de posición, para ella era la gloria no podía creer lo bueno que era Freddie sabía exactamente donde tocarla y hacerla sentir en el paraíso además de que no podía evitar dejar de admirar su cuerpo que estaba muy bien no tan marcado pero si lo suficiente para que se derritiera de solo verlo. Él no se quedaba atrás la miraba con deseo y no podía creer que estuviera pasando estar así en esa posición, se deleitaba con su cuerpo que para él era perfecto y trataba de hacer bien su trabajo llenándola de carisias y un movimientos que la llevaran a la locura sus respiraciones eran rápidas y su corazón latía con fuerza, los besos y toques eran cada vez más llenos de lujuria y deseo, poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron relajando hasta quedar casi inmóviles, Sam estaba recostada el pecho del castaño y él se aferraba a su cuerpo como si dependiera de ello para vivir, entre besos y palabras de amor cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Despertar al lado del hombre que amaba le llenaba el corazón de alegría, era tan hermoso mientras dormía, se quedó unos minutos contemplándolo, no podía creer que ella estuviera pasando por esto, y menos cuando ella era la chica ruda a la que todos le temían, pero luego llego él, insolente y tonto que parecía no impórtale lo que representaba para los demás …. Sam Puckett, él se metió en su corazón y descubrió a la Sam dulce y tierna que muy pocos conocían

-buenos días princesa!- fueron las palabras que la regresaron al castaño adormilado que tenía enfrente –buenos días!- respondió ella hundiendo su cara en su cuello

-quisiera despertar todos los días así- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-tengo hambre!- le dijo la rubia separándose de el para comenzar a vestirse


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos y como les prometi aqui un capítulo nuevo... agradesco sus comentarios y creanme que los tomo en cuenta.**

**me preguntanron si era muy pronto para que se dijeran "te amo" pero yo creo que no es tan pronto pues han pasado ya varios meses de conocerse y para Sam es la primera vez que se enamora, así que, no sabe bien si realmente lo este pues no sabe como se supone que se siente y en cuanto a Freddie... ya lo iran descubriendo, por lo pronto, !disfrutenlo! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 6

La verdad

Los días en Ridgeway no eran distintos ahora que eran novios, pues a Sam nunca le gustaron las demostraciones de afecto enfrente de los demás y no eran necesarias estando con él no tenía que demostrarle cuanto lo quería solo bastaba con ser ella tal como era, ruda, agresiva, dulce, tierna y una devoradora de comida, así la amaba, si bien pasaban más tiempo juntos pues no soportaban el estar separados no había otro cambio.

Sam caminaba hacia su casillero cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba no podía creer que después de tantos meses le estuviera hablando de nuevo así que volteo a verla

-Sam que bueno que te veo, ¿podemos hablar?-

-hola Carly! Claro ¿que pasa?-

-eh….. bueno no sé cómo decirte esto, hace mucho que no hablamos….-

-es cierto pero solo dilo-

-de acuerdo, bueno yo eh visto que pasas mucho tiempo con Freddie y él…. Bueno tú sabes que me gusta y hace tiempo que él no me ha vuelto a hablar y yo pensé que tal vez tú puedas hablar con él y pedirle por mí que lo haga o tal vez que sea mi novio…. ¿Lo harías?- decía la morena con un tinte de pena y emoción Sam no sabía que decir o mejor dicho como decirle a su amiga que ella ahora era novia de Freddie, estaba en shock parpadeo unos segundos y le respondió

-Carly …..Yo no puedo hacer eso, tú tienes que saber que él y yo ahora….- no término de decir por qué Carly la interrumpió diciendo

-oh vamos yo sé que no te gusta meterte en estas cosas pero hazlo por mi ¿si?, Sé que ahora ustedes son amigos los veo todos los días juntos y eso es bueno él, te hará caso anda … por mí!- le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejaba por el pasillo

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder o articular palabra alguna, ahora que haría, ¿como le diría a su amiga que se enamoró del chico que le gusta? ¿Como le diría que es la novia de Freddie? ¿Como hacerlo sin herirla?. Su corazón era un mar de sentimientos pero sobre todo estaba confundida y lo único que quería era que el día terminara ya para poder pensar en cómo le diría a Carly la verdad; pero el destino parecía estar en su contra, cuando aún faltaba un periodo para terminar el día Carly se acercó a ella para preguntarle si ya había hablado con Freddie y volverle a insistir en que le ayudara con él y nuevamente no la dejo ni hablar, Sam estaba confundida y llena de dolor por lo que estaba pasando trataba de aparentar que no pasaba nada pero le era muy difícil con tantos sentimientos mezclados, tomo sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la escuela no quería encontrarse con nadie en especial con ella; camino por las calles de Seattle hasta llegar al único lugar donde se sentía segura y cómoda, el parque, trepo a un árbol y fue entonces cuando dejó escapar todos sus sentimientos contenidos por tanto tiempo.

Lloro por horas tratando de sanar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, quería ayudar a su amiga pero no a costa de su felicidad ella lo tuvo por muchos meses y no lo supo aprovechar, él se rindió y ahora estaban construyendo algo juntos, era la primera vez que Sam se enamoraba de alguien como lo estaba de él, pero eso no le impedía dejar de sentirse culpable y que estaba traicionando a su amiga. Trataba de encontrar una manera de decírselo, estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo ya era demasiado tarde y sería mejor que fuera a su casa y tratar de solucionar todo mañana, se dirigió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación .

A la mañana siguiente se ducho y vistió para ir a la escuela ya lo había decidido, le tenía que decir la verdad no podía pasar un día más sin decirlo, llego temprano más de lo de costumbre estuvo esperando a Carly por 20 minutos pero ella nunca se apareció, Sam estaba desesperada de no encontrarla, a media mañana supo que no había ido a la escuela lo que la tranquilizo pero la tensaba a la vez.

En la hora del almuerzo se vería con Freddie el cual al verla supo que algo andaba mal, algo le pasaba a su novia y lo averiguaría

-hola princesa!-

-hola..-

-¿qué te pasa te veo muy triste?-

-nada no te preocupes-

-Sam- le dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos –a ti te pasa algo y me lo vas a decir, ayer desapareciste toda la tarde y hoy apenas y te eh visto, además, tus ojos no brillan como antes…. ¿Que te está pasando? Confía en mí-

Sam no podía evitar rendirse ante ese color chocolate de sus ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

–está bien, tu ganas… es solo que Carly …. Ella ..Bueno me pidió que hablara contigo para convencerte de que ….. Fueras su novio- le dijo fijamente a los ojos llena de culpabilidad

-pero no le dijiste que somos novios!-

-no pude, cada vez que lo intentaba ella me interrumpía o simplemente se iba ….. No, no sé qué hacer y hoy no vino a la escuela-

-tranquila princesa! Todo saldrá bien y ella lo entenderá si quieres los dos podemos hablar con ella-

-no!, yo prefiero hablar sola con ella-

-está bien , lo que mi princesa me pida, Ahora vamos a almorzar! –

Sam se encontraba afuera del 8 – C del bushwell plaza dispuesta a tocar dio un fuerte suspiro y toco luego de unos segundos abrieron la puerta

-Sam que sorpresa!-

-hola Spencer… ¿esta Carly?-

-lo siento ella no esta, fue a Yakima con el abuelo regresa el domingo-

-oh ya veo, bueno gracias Spencer!-

-claro, cuídate Sam!-

Ahora que haría no le quedaba más que esperar a que Carly regresara dio media vuelta para tomar las escaleras cuando escucho que se abría una puerta y alguien hablar –si mama ya entendí!- no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa voz la conocía perfectamente

-hola tonto!-

-hola princesa! ¿Que haces aquí?-

-vine a buscar a Carly pero no está-

-y te ibas a ir sin saludarme! Que mala eres mi princesa- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para luego darle un beso en los labios –vamos te quiero mostrar un lugar- dijo tomándola de la mano para subir por las escaleras, la llevo a la azotea del edificio y ahí se quedaron viendo el cielo y las estrellas por un momento a sam se le olvido todo lo que estaba pasando y se dedicó a sentirse protegida y amada .

El domingo había llegado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, desde la primera vez que habían ido a la azotea se había convertido en su actividad preferida y ahí pasaban horas nadie se imaginaba lo que pronto pasaría. Era de noche ya, y bajaban por las escaleras riendo y diciendo tonterías venían de la mano y antes de entrar en el apartamento de Freddie este la tomo del rostro delicadamente con sus manos para besarla en ese mismo instante Carly llegaba a su apartamento encontrándose con aquella escena

-ahora entiendo porque ya no me llamabas!- dijo furiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Sam y Freddie se separaron de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Carly? Yo…..este…. puedo explicarte-

-no tienes nada que explicar me queda muy claro Sam! Mi mejor amiga o al menos eso creía me robo al chico que me gusta….- espetó con rencor pero sobre todo llena de dolor

-Carly por favor no te molestes con Sam ella no hizo nada malo-

-a no! Y entonces que es que se bese contigo mientras sabía que yo te amo ah!-

-pues si tanto me amaras como dices no me hubieras rechazado tantas veces….. Yo, te espere meses- dijo con tristeza – pero tú nunca quisiste ser mi novia, así que decidí continuar con mi vida y luego…-

-eso no le da el derecho de engañarme como lo hizo o.. Lo hicieron- dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Carly por favor perdóname por no decírtelo!... pero nadie te engaño tú lo rechazaste miles de veces y yo lo único que hice, mi único error fue enamorarme de él- decía la rubia llena de dolor y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

-es tarde Shay…. Yo deje quererte hace mucho, me canse de rogarte, continúe con mi vida y Sam apareció en ella para hacerme ver que no valía la pena mendigar un poco de amor- le decía abrazando a Sam –no la culpes, porque aquí la única culpable eres tú, por tu maldito ego que no te deja ver a quien te quiere de verdad!-

-no te culpo por enamorarte de él… pero no puedo perdonar tu traición, eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga….-

-así! Y donde estaba mi mejor amiga cuando apareció Freddie ¿dónde? Ah… no me vas a negar que tú y yo hace mucho tiempo que somos todo menos amigas, me cambiaste por Wendy y no te importo … así que por favor no me vengas con ese cuento, eso no justifica que no te haya dicho sobre mi relación con Freddie pero me hace sentir menos culpable- interrumpió la rubia desafiante

Carly no sabía que decir, todo era cierto ella se había alejado de Sam y no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Freddie dejo de quererla, lo que no podía perdonar era que no le hayan dicho nada se sentía traicionada derramo una lagrima y sin decir nada entro a su departamento dejándolos solos y sin entender nada.

Sam no dejaba de llorar por lo que había pasado así que Freddie la abrazo posesivamente para tratar de calmarla y la llevo a su departamento para poder hablar.

-tranquila princesa… sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día…..-

-si lo sabía pero yo quería decírselo y no que se enterara así- dijo entre sollozos – ahora todo ah terminado ahora si la perdí para siempre-

Freddie no respondió solo se dedicó a abrazarla y hacerla sentir protegida, estuvieron en esa posición varios minutos hasta que él se separó un poco para decir

-Sam! ¿Quieres un poco de helado?-pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada que Sam tanto amaba, sabía que Sam siempre comía helado cuando estaba triste, ella solo sonrió aceptando su propuesta.

* * *

**no olviden dejar sus reviews ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos! como estan? bueno les tengo una sorpresita ;) en esta semana voy a subi capitulos más, aparte de este, si se que deben estar emocionados pero tranquilos no lo hagan demasiado ok, pero antes de decirles quiero que lean este capitulo, disfrutenlo y sobre todo que dejen sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir pero tambien a mejorar :D**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Todo termino

Sam veía fijamente por la ventanilla del avión recordando todo lo ocurrido, ¿como pudo haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Se preguntaba pero había una frase que retumbaba en su cabeza desde hace días y le costaba admitir que era cierto "las tragedias nunca vienen solas" lo comprobó después del día en que Carly los descubrió besándose afuera del apartamento de Freddie, ella creía que con solo explicarle como ocurrió todo bastaría y que la perdonaría pero estaba muy equivocada, esa mañana llego a Ridgeway con una sola cosa en la cabeza buscar a Carly y tratar de arreglar todo este lio pero no tuvo mucha suerte hasta la última clase cuando termino salió corriendo detrás de ella, la vio pararse frente a su casillero y no lo dudo

-Carly tenemos que hablar….. ¿Por favor?-

Ella no contestó nada seguía guardando unos libros parecía que no le estuviera escuchando

-vamos Carly ¡déjame explicarte!-

Carly sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía le respondió –no ay nada de qué hablar y no me interesan tus explicaciones, así que largo de aquí-

Sam cerro de un solo golpe el casillero y la obligo a verla a los ojos

-no pienso irme sin antes haber hablado contigo….. Yo, sé que me equivoque, pero pensaba decírtelo..-

-¡así! ¿Y porque no lo hiciste?-

-tu no me dejaste cada vez que lo intente te ibas …-

-claro! Y ahora yo tengo la culpa- dijo en tono sarcástico

-ese no es el punto, mira somos amigas entiéndeme por favor….. Además yo te escuche diciendo que jugarías con el mientras pudieras por eso no te dije que empezaba a salir con él-

-claro, claro entonces decidiste hacer tu obra de caridad y darle algo de cariño al tonto ¿no?-

-no! Yo solo ….. Cuando viniste a pedirme que hablara con él, ya era su novia, te lo iba a decir pero, tu nunca me escuchaste solo te preocupaste por ti, siempre lo has hecho, no te importa nadie que no seas tú!-

Sam no podía creer que estuvieran peleando por algo sin sentido al menos para ella, en ese momento toda la escuela estaba presente, Wendy se puso al lado de Carly, todos las veían incrédulos nadie concebía que las dos mejores amigas estuvieran peleando de esa forma, Freddie por su parte quiso intervenir y terminar con esto pero Gibby no lo dejo

-te equivocas a mi si me importaba él….. Yo lo quería y tú me lo quitaste- contesto con un tinte de dolor en su voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejo escapar

-que bien sabes mentir, no cabe duda que aprendiste de la mejor!, tu no lo querías… es mas no has querido a ninguno de tus novios para ti solo son un trofeo que presumir y poner en tu infinita lista, no te interesan los sentimientos solo importa alimentar tu gran ego y ser la chica más popular, y a la que todos quieren!- sabía que era cierto y no se lo había dicho porque era su amiga pero era necesario

-en eso tienes mucha razón Puckett! Pero no aprendí de la mejor…Sabes porque soy tu amiga ¡tú única amiga!- Sam la veía confundida – todo lo que tienes es por mí! Nadie aquí te quiere por ser tan agresiva y repulsiva y yo decidí hacer algo por ti, por eso me acerque a ti … ah sí y para evitar tus golpizas! De verdad ¿creías que me caías bien y que éramos amigas? ¡Aawww! Lo creíste que dulce... –

Sam no creía lo que estaba escuchando su amistad había sido una mentira, todos esos años creyéndola sincera, su corazón se llenó de dolor pero sobre todo de venganza y rencor, apretó sus puños, sus ojos que hace un instante estaban a punto de llorar se secaron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-tú… ¿crees haberme engañado?... Es verdad, lo hiciste bien te protegiste…. Pero sin mí no eres nadie, te recuerdo que cuando llegaste a esta escuela no eras nadie, dices que nadie me quiere pregúntale a todos porque están junto a ti! Por la misma razón que tú estabas junto a mí, por ser la amiga de la gran Sam Puckett y evitar mis malos tratos…. Tal vez tú me usaste pero a ti te uso toda la escuela…. Oooh! De verdad creíste que bastaba con ser la chica dulce, linda y amable, sería suficiente para acabar conmigo-

Carly no podía creer todo lo que Sam decía, su cara mostraba confusión y sorpresa

-¡ah! De verdad lo creíste …. Eso es dulce! ….. Al final yo gane Shay, acéptalo, tengo mi reputación y lo tengo a él!-

-eres una pobre imbécil, no tienes nada de eso aquí todos te tienen miedo y él, él se cansara de ti y te votara-

-sí, tal vez tienes razón, soy una imbécil… pero por haberme sentido culpable de no decirte nada- Le respondió acercándose lentamente a ella y al oído le dijo -mama siempre gana- se dio la vuelta y salió de Ridgeway entre la multitud que observaba pero que nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra.

No entendía como no se había dado cuenta, ¿en que momento dejo que esto pasara? No tenía respuesta para nada y maldecía el día en que la conoció….. no debió defenderla de esos chicos y hoy no estaría pasando por esto, pero no podía regresar el tiempo y debía afrontarlo, pero como afrontar una mentira así, estaba destrozada no solo se había burlado de ella se había atrevido a enfrentarla de esa manera.

Sam se encerró en su habitación no quería ver a nadie, tenía que aclarar todos sus sentimientos y lo ocurrido esa mañana; no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida … varias horas después su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular había, recibido un mensaje de Freddie

"asómate a la ventana"

Decidió hacer caso y se levantó al asomarse por la ventana una sonrisa inundo su rostro él estaba ahí con una rosa en su mano y un bote de helado de chocolate

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto ella solo le regalo otra sonrisa y bajo a abrir la puerta él no le dejo decir nada y solo la abrazo

-siento tanto lo que paso….. Pero ya todo estará bien-

Esas palabras le dieron tanta fuerza aun no sabía si él había sido testigo de todo lo que se dijeron pero le agradaba que estuviera ahí con ella.

Freddie

Había estado buscando a Sam toda la mañana algo me decía que tenía que encontrarla estaba desesperado iba a dejar mis cosas al casillero cuando vi una multitud de chicos, no sabía lo que ocurría pero sentía la necesidad de saber lo que era, para mi fortuna encontré a Gibby

-¿que es lo que ocurre?-

-son Sam y Carly están discutiendo…-

Cuando dijo eso no puede evitar correr hasta donde estaba Sam, no sabía porque estaban peleando pero tenía que averiguarlo me acerque lo más que pude

-¡claro! Y ahora yo tengo la culpa- dijo en tono sarcástico

-ese no es el punto, mira somos amigas entiéndeme por favor….. Además yo te escuche diciendo que jugarías con el mientras pudieras por eso no te dije que empezaba a salir con él-

-claro, claro entonces decidiste hacer tu obra de caridad y darle algo de cariño al tonto ¿no?-

-¡no! Yo solo ….. Cuando viniste a pedirme que hablara con él ya era su novia, te lo iba a decir pero, tu nunca me escuchaste solo te preocupaste por ti, siempre lo has hecho, no te importa nadie que no seas tú!-

Sabía que tenía que detener esto de una vez o terminarían muy mal

-¡tengo que detenerla!- le decía Gibby intentando avanzar entre los chicos

-¡no! Espera es mejor que ellas terminen todo de una vez..- le respondió deteniéndolo del brazo

-¡pero Gibby! Que no ves que si no hago nada van a terminar mal – le decía con desesperación no sabía a lo que se refería Gibby y quería evitar lo que sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar

-en eso tienes mucha razón Puckett! Pero no aprendí de la mejor…Sabes porque soy tu amiga ¡tú única amiga!- Sam la veía confundida – todo lo que tienes es por mí! Nadie aquí te quiere por ser tan agresiva y repulsiva y yo decidí hacer algo por ti, por eso me acerque a ti … ah sí y para evitar tus golpizas! De verdad ¿creías que me caías bien y que éramos amigas? !Aawww! Lo creíste que dulce... –

Las palabras de Carly lo dejaron helado como era posible que llegaran a tanto y que haya sido capaz de mentir por tanto tiempo

-¿tú crees haberme engañado?... Es verdad lo hiciste bien te protegiste…. Pero sin mí no eres nadie, te recuerdo que cuando llegaste a esta escuela no eras nadie, dices que nadie me quiere pregúntale a todos porque están junto a ti! Por la misma razón que tú estabas junto a mí, por ser la amiga de la gran Sam Puckett y evitar mis malos tratos…. Tal vez tú me usaste pero a ti te uso toda la escuela…. Oooh! De verdad creíste que bastaba con ser la chica dulce, linda y amable sería suficiente para acabar conmigo?-

-¡ah! De verdad lo creíste…. Eso es dulce! ….. Al final yo gane Shay, acéptalo, tengo mi reputación y lo tengo a él!-

-eres una pobre imbécil, no tienes nada de eso aquí todos te tienen miedo y él, él se cansara de ti y te votara-

-sí, tal vez tienes razón, soy una imbécil… pero por haberme sentido culpable de no decirte nada-

Sam se acercó a ella y le dijo algo que no logre escuchar después de eso salió tan rápido que no pude ver hacia donde se dirigía, no entendía lo que pasaba

-¿Gibby que es todo esto?-

-hay hermano.. Tienes que cuidar y apoyar a Sam, ella no se merecía esto, hace tiempo que ya lo sabía Carly me lo dijo, ella nunca fue su amiga solo la uso para ser popular y así evitar que la molestaran, pero yo sé que además de todo eso ella siempre la envidio por ser fuerte, decidida y que no deja que nadie la haga sentir mal y que a pesar de su forma de ser todos la quieren y respetan, nunca soporto solo ser la mejor amiga de Sam Puckett-

Era increíble que todo esto estuviera pasando como pudo Carly ser tan cruel porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Sam había sido sincera con ella y ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrarla tenía que saber que estaba bien.

Luego de unas horas Freddie se encontraba afuera de la casa de sam escribiendo un mensaje de texto

"asómate a la ventana"

Unos segundos después ahí estaba ella con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y unos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y secos de tanto llorar

-¿puedo pasar?- le pregunte ella solo me sonrió y desapareció para luego abrir la puerta principal no la deje que dijera palabra alguna no era necesario la abrase con todas mis fuerzas quería que se sintiera segura

-siento tanto lo que paso….. Pero ya todo estará bien- le dije separándome unos centímetros para besar su frente

-el helado se derretirá si no lo comemos-

-tienes razón vamos a la cocina por una cuchara-

Estábamos en su habitación comiendo el helado sabía que teníamos que hablar de lo que paso solo así ella estaría mejor

-princesa….- ella me miro a los ojos – ¿que harás ahora?-

-yo, no … no lo sé todo esto es tan confuso yo siempre la creí mi mejor amiga, fui sincera con ella y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue un farsa…. – dio un pequeño suspiro –pero de alguna manera siempre supe que ella era así, de tras de toda su dulzura estaba esa chica que no le importa nadie que no sea ella, y….me alegra que haya pasado-

-ella te envidia, Gibby dice que siempre ha querido ser como tú y que le molesta que solo haya logrado ser la amiga de la gran Sam Puckett- decía de forma graciosa

Sam rio un poco –prométeme…. ¡¿que nunca me dejaras?!- decía con temor

-mi princesa.. ¡Claro que te lo prometo! Escúchame bien nunca te voy a dejar porque te amo- le tomo el rostro con sus manos y la beso en los labios.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo es algo triste pero tenia que pasar, ahora si pasando a lo de su sopresa, regalo o castigo como lo quieran ver, solo no me odien pero actualizare bastante en esta semana debido a que la siguiente semana regreso a la escuela y no voy a tener el tiempo que yo quisiera para actualizar, pero si voy a tratar de escribir y en cuanto tenga tiempo subir un capitulo nuevo! **

**en realidad seria como dentro d semanas lo que tardaria, que es el tiempo que dura mi campo o materia y de ahi tengo 3 semanas libres para ponerme al corriente con ustedes y vuelvo a la escuela, así que solo me queda agradecerles y espero que me comprendan...  
**

**;D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo! me da muchisimo gusto que les agrade mi historia, se que no soy muy buena pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo :D y como les prometi aqui un capitulo mas, es triste, no como el anterior, pero es una parte que se me dificultaba tanto escribirla pero sobre todo darle el significado que queria y solo espero que les guste y no lo olviden dejen sus comentarios ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cambio de planes

En el momento en que Sam desapareció todos los chicos hicieron lo mismo y en cuestión de segundos Carly y Wendy estaban solas en el pasillo, Carly estaba furiosa no por la discusión con Sam, si no por haber abierto la boca de más, pues no estaba dentro de sus planes decirle que nunca fue su amiga, no por el momento.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- decía Wendy un tanto indecisa

-no lo sé, pero me las va a pagar, Esa estúpida no se va a salir con la suya le voy a demostrar quién es mejor- respondió con un tinte de soberbia y odio juntos

Tenía que planear muy bien su siguiente movimiento no solo porque se tratara de Sam si no por el simple hecho de la venganza misma.

Sin decir más se dirigieron a casa de Carly, Wendy intentaba tranquilizarla sin resultado alguno.

Los días transcurrieron del todo normal Sam y Carly seguían sin hablarse, para la rubia fue fácil seguir con su vida pues tenía a su lado a Freddie quien le daba el apoyo que necesitaba y le daba palabras de aliento cuando se sentía que no podía más, y a decir verdad tenía el apoyo de todo Ridgeway, los chicos de cualquier forma le hacían sentir que la seguían respetando y queriendo por su parte Carly no podía decir lo mismo ya que después de haberse descubierto ante toda la escuela se dio cuenta de que lo que Sam le dijo era cierto, solo estaban con ella por interés pues nadie le hablaba y murmuraban a sus espaldas que era una mala persona por haber tratado así a Sam, aunque le costara admitir, Sam era admirada y querida por todos y a ella solo la amiga de Sam Puckett, ahora ya no había nada de eso y la hacía enfurecer lo que incrementaba aún más su sed de venganza no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ya ni le interesaba que Freddie la hubiera preferido a ella lo único que quería era venganza, venganza pura y lo iba a lograr.

-hola quiero que vengas a mi casa ¡ahora!-

-no estoy para darte explicaciones….. Necesito que vengas, oíste en 20 minutos no más-

Ordeno la morena dejando caer su teléfono a la vez que se recostaba en el sillón de su cuarto dando un fuerte suspiro

-¿a quién llamaste con tanta urgencia, Carly?-

-ya lo veras…..esto, está por comenzar- decía con una sonrisa triunfante

Wendy no entendió a lo que se refería pero prefirió no preguntar más y esperar pues los últimos días Carly había estado muy diferente ya no era la chica tierna y amable, parecía como si fuera otra más parecida a Sam pero, con ese odio en la mirada que hasta le llegaba a dar miedo; no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta mientras alguien la abría

-y bien .. Aquí estoy ¿Cuál es la urgencia?- decía entrando un chica

-vaya sí que eres rápida- Carly se levantó para abrazar a la chica –tienes que ayudarme… ya no puedo más- le decía al oído –bien Wendy ella es mi prima Danielle-

-hola- respondió Wendy estaba confundida por el rostro de su amiga pero no le dio importancia

-y bien cuéntame en ¿qué quieres que te ayude?!- decía la chica sentándose

-pues, no es muy complicado quiero que me ayudes a acabar con una "bonita relación"- dijo la morena con la sonrisa más grande que se le había visto en los últimos días

-mm pues será pan comido entonces, dime ¿quién es la "bonita relación"?-

-a ella tal vez ya la conoces y a él que es quien importa, ya lo conocerás-

Wendy se volvió una espectadora solamente de esta conversación y por fin entendía las intenciones de Carly, definitivamente no descansaría hasta ver sufrir a Sam nunca imagino que Carly fuera tan mala

-¡Wendy!-

-eh…. si Carly –

-en que piensas…. Bueno que importa, tú serás de mucha ayuda en esto pon atención, tú y Danielle van a ir a…-

-wooow eso estuvo genial Gibby-

-sí, Aun no me puedo imaginar la cara de la señorita Briggs-

-¡Gibbeee!-

Los chicos caminaban hacia la casa de Sam riendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido pero que alejaban la mente de Sam de tantos problemas que había tenido en los últimos días de alguna manera esto le ayudo a darse cuenta quienes realmente son sus amigos y daba gracias de que Gibby fuera uno de ellos y desde lo ocurrido habían estado más unidos que de costumbre el pasaba las tardes con ella y Freddie, y más que incomodar le agradaba la compañía ya que podía hacer cualquier cosa sin ser juzgada o cuestionada como lo hacia ella….. aun le costaba trabajo no referirse a Carly como su amiga pero tenía que hacerlo, en los momentos en los que se sentía triste Freddie y Gibby estaban con ella para apoyarla dándole palabras de aliento y no la detenían cuando empezaba a llorar al contrario decían que era lo mejor sacar todo el dolor que le quedaba dentro.

-rubia ¡vámonos!- gritaba Gibby desde la puerta

-ya voy no seas tan desesperado- respondía la aludida desde su habitación

-¿porque la prisa hermano? Solo vamos por un helado..- decía Freddie resignado a la tardanza de su novia

-lo sé pero no es cualquier helado amigo, son los mejores helados de ¡todo Seattle!-

-pues entonces que esperamos- decía Sam desde las escaleras

-a… ¿que la princesa se digne a bajar?- le respondió Gibby como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Sam se acercó a el lentamente y le dijo –no vuelvas a llamarme así O tendré que usar la calceta ¿entendiste?-

-Sam por favor no empieces, o no tendrás helado…- le dijo Freddie cruzado de brazos como si regañara a una niña

-está bien … vámonos- decía mientras le daba una mirada amenazante a Gibby

Minutos más tarde se encontraban comiendo el dichoso helado, que para Sam era como la misma gloria –woooow esta ¡delicioso!-

-te lo dije, sabía que les iban a gustar-

- si Gibby están deliciosos-

-Los ves son ellos- decía Carly viendo a lo lejos donde estaban los chicos

-si ya veo….. Y ¿quién es el novio?-

-el castaño de la playera negra….-

-vaya no está mal, creo que no me será tan difícil..-

-bien, entonces sabes que hacer ¿no?-

-claro prima, no te preocupes por eso, tú déjamelo a mí-

Los días siguientes Danielle se dedicó a seguir a todos lados a Freddie y más cuando salía con Sam tenía que encontrar un momento para poder actuar pero no lo encontraba todo el tiempo se la pasaba con Sam o Gibby estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el momento de aparecer.

Freddie se había quedado de ver con Sam en la heladería pero ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y ella no llegaba, le había marcado varias veces y no contestaba estaba preocupándose demasiado por ella cuando sintió que alguien tropezaba con el – oh lo siento.. No me fije que tonta soy..- escucho que decía volteo la vista para descubrir que era una chica castaña –descuida… yo tampoco me fije, ¿estás bien?-

-claro, soy Danielle y ¿tú?-

-Freddie .. Un placer, si me disculpas me tengo que ir-

-espera.. Sabes acabo de mudarme y estoy buscando un lugar para comer ¿tu podrías recomendarme alguno?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-aaa claro mira por aquí lo más rico que encontrarás es la pizza de Luigi o si prefieres algo más sano por allá esta un restaurant de comida vegetariana-

-ooh claro gracias- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –que amable eres espero verte otra vez-

-si de nada …- le dijo Freddie saliendo lo más rápido posible a casa de Sam

-Sam ¡cariño! –

-ya voy mama- decía Sam bajando lo más rápido que podía ya que se le había hecho tarde para su cita con Freddie

-¿qué es lo que ocurre?-

-tenemos que hablar …. Es sobre tu padre- le decía su madre mirándola a los ojos

Sam quedo en blanco su mente se perdió en el azul de los ojos de su madre hacia tantos años que no se hablaba de su padre, nunca supo por qué se había ido o donde se encontraba; paso años intentando entender porque tenían que pasar por esto, lo juzgo, lo culpo y lo maldijo mil veces y aunque nunca lo perdono siguió con su vida intentando olvidarlo y no darle importancia como él lo había hecho, y ahora estaba ahí frente a su madre intentando no haber escuchado para no hablar del tema

-sé que no sabemos nada de el…. Pero tienes que saber que él, está enfermo y quiere verte a ti y a Melanie….. Me pidió que las lleve, Sam esta puede ser la última vez que lo veas- le decía su madre con un evidente nudo en la garganta a pesar del tiempo parecía que aún le importaba, Sam no respondió nada solo la veía fijamente no fue consciente de que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas hasta que su madre la estaba abrazando como hace mucho que no lo hacia

-mamá… no quiero verlo- le dijo entre sollozos

-yo sé que han sufrido mucho por él pero, debes darle la oportunidad de despedirse- se separó un poco para verla y dijo –tiene cáncer cerebral y no hay más que hacer-

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron nuevamente y no pudo más que asentir y abrazar a su mamá, estaba asustada y no sabía si por la noticia o por el simple hecho de volverlo a ver, pero tenía que ser fuerte ella era Sam Puckett y una Puckett no se rompe, se separó de su madre y se limpió las lágrimas

-¿ya le avisaste a Mel?-

-si viene para acá, llega en unas horas..-

Cuando Melanie llego a Seattle fueron directo al hospital se encontraban en la sala de espera cuando una enfermera les aviso que podían entrar, ambas rubias se miraron y dieron un suspiro de aliento para dirigirse a la habitación, Melanie abrió la puerta y entro dejando a Sam detrás suyo ella noto cuando su hermana se detuvo y comprendió la razón cuando levanto la mirada y la fijo en el hombre que se encontraba en la cama de esa habitación, era aterrador ver a ese hombre conectado a varios aparatos: venoclisis por todos lados que conectaban a un montón de bolsas de intravenosas y ese monitor cardiaco que emitía ese ruido, que solo había escuchado en la televisión; Melanie la tomo de la mano y al voltear a verla noto que estaba llorando y sus ojos se empeñaban en hacer lo mismo pero no se lo permitió pues tenía que ser fuerte para su hermana, se acercaron un poco a la cama y vieron como aquel hombre abría los ojos y les sonreía

-mis niñas….-decía débilmente –gracias por venir, necesito que me perdonen por abandonarlas tanto tiempo-

-no te esfuerces- le decía Melanie, Sam solo observaba sin saber que decir

-no ya no hay tiempo necesito escucharlas decir que me perdonan- decía llorando – fui un mal padre, pero siempre las ame.. Y me arrepiento de no haber estado con ustedes y haberme perdido de como crecían mis niñas-

-tal vez es tarde para eso ¿no crees?... pero a pesar de eso, sé que nos amabas y te perdonamos- decía mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas Melanie

Su padre sonrió y luego giro su mirada a Sam –y ¿tú que dices? También ¿perdonas a tu papi?-

Sam no sabía que responder ella necesitaba más que una simple disculpa pero sabía que en ese estado él no podía darle todas esas respuestas que tanto esperaba, le sonrió con dificultad y le dijo –claro… Te perdono..- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de eso entraron los médicos y unas enfermeras y tuvieron que salir de la habitación pues tenían que hacer algunos exámenes a su padre.

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente " Te perdono", porque no sabía si realmente las había dicho, se pregunta si realmente lo había perdonado… había perdonado tantas noches de llanto, de preguntas sin respuestas, de rencor, de culpa, había olvidado todo eso con una simple disculpa… no lo sabía, después de todo era su padre y él estaba muriendo que caso tenia, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto terminara y poder volver a su vida. Pero ¿volvería a ser la misma? No sabía si eso podía ser así, porque el simple hecho de que el reapareciera en su vida era perturbador…. Ella siempre fue más apegada a él, y cuando se marchó, ella fue quien le lloro tanto y no le era tan sencillo perdonarlo y se sentía la hija más mala del mundo por no sentir nada más que rencor por su padre aun viéndolo en el estado que estaba, pero si decirle que lo perdonaba lo hacía sentir mejor y calmaba sus culpas pues no se lo quitaría.

Cuando llegaron a su casa lo único que quería era dormir se dejó caer en su cama y tomo su celular fue solo entonces que recordó que iba a salir con Freddie y que no le aviso tenía 90 llamadas perdidas y por lo menos 70 mensajes de texto, sonrió al saberse querida por alguien y la preocupación que debía tener, escribió rápido un mensaje disculpándose y diciéndole que estaba bien, después de eso se quedó profundamente dormida.

La semana siguiente fue rutinaria y cansada para las Puckett, iban de su casa al hospital y del hospital a su casa aunque se turnaran para descansar un poco no dejaban de estar pendientes de su padre, y más cuando cayó en ese paro cardiorrespiratorio como dijeron los médicos y del cual lo tuvieron que conectar a una máquina que lo ayudara a respirar por lo que tuvieron que sedarlo y "esperar" ¿Qué demonios debía esperar? Si su padre ya no respiraba por si solo lo único que quedaba era que su corazón se detuviera completamente ya que ellas no tenían el valor para pedir que fuera desconectado.

Sam hubiera preferido ir a la escuela que estar yendo y viniendo de un hospital pero sobre todo por estarlo viendo, también prefería no haberlo visto, no, si era en esa situación por momento pensaba que el no saber nada de su padre era un indicio de que se encontraba bien….. Pero ya no podía cambiar nada; estaba sentada en un sillón que se encontraba justo enfrente de la cama, dio un suspiro no sabía en qué momento se volvió necesario estar ahí.

-sabes – le dijo aunque sabía que él no era consciente pero según decían si la escuchaba – nunca supe porque nos dejaste pero ya no me interesa, solo…..solo deseo que estés bien y que te puedas recuperar aunque los médicos dicen que ya no hay nada que hacer- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía fijamente a ese hombre que fue tan importante en su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! como lo prometi este es el ultimo capitulo que subo en unas semanas (Como 8) no se que es lo que opinen, pues estoy algo triste, no han dejado sus reviews :( pero bueno se que algun dia los veran y como no estare por un tiempo no importa ... solo no lloren con este capitulo oki! **

**LARGA VIDA A SHAMY! si, si ya se que no tiene que ver con Seddie pero ¿aquien le gusta la teoria del big bang? a mi si y una de mis parejas favoritas es Shamy, por cierto les recomiendo lean los fics, estan geniales sobre todo los de Angie Madero ;D**

**adiosito, cuidense portensen mal y hagan el bien, nos leemos en un rato...**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Te perdono.

El parte médico no era nada alentador pues el cáncer estaba en etapa terminal y había afectado bastante a sus órganos, ahora estaba acabando con su vida, mientras el medico les leía y explicaba los últimos detalles no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y fue entonces que entendió las palabras de su padre y el perdón que le había otorgado sin siquiera sentirlo; al fin entendía la situación porque a pesar de todo lo que él le pudo haber hecho y el dolor que le provoco estaba arrepentido, pero sobre todo, "era su padre" y solo por eso tenía que hacer a un lado ese maldito orgullo y poder perdonar para así también sanar todo ese dolor que sentía y que se estaba muriendo junto con él en la cama de esa habitación.

Minutos más tarde las rubias se encontraban en la habitación, viendo cómo se desvanecía en cada respiro ayudado la vida de aquel hombre que les dio la vida y a la vez tanto sufrimiento, parecía mentira estar en esa situación porque a pesar de todo, lo último que hubieran querido era verlo, y ahora tenían que ver como moría y eso a Sam le partía el corazón.

Su padre parecía decirle algo pero no pudo más que emitir algunos sonidos, debido a que había estado mucho tiempo con los sedantes y aun no desaparecían sus efectos, lo que hacía más triste la situación. Melanie se colocó a su lado izquierdo tomándole la mano, Sam por su parte izó lo mismo de lado contrario, él les sonrió y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ambas chicas rompieron en llanto y Sam no pudo evitar decirle – ¡Te perdono!- con una sonrisa amarga se acercó a él, lo beso en la frente y le dio un pequeño abrazo, en ese momento un ruido la izó separarse de inmediato, la alarma del monitor y del respirador no dejaban de sonar, en un instante en la habitación se encontraba un médico y un par de enfermeras pero debido a su condición, ya no había nada que hacer; Sam observaba en shock lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, Melanie se abalanzó sobre su padre destrozada gritándole que no se fuera que se quedara un poco más mientras su madre la retiraba con dificultad y la abrazaba tratando de calmarla, a la vez que rompía en llanto; ella estaba quieta no sabía si no podía o simplemente no quería moverse, el médico apago el monitor y el respirador que suplía esa función en él, en ese momento el ruido se fue junto con la vida de su padre…. Las enfermeras comenzaron a quitar todos los cables y aparatos que tenía primero fueron las venoclisis, siguiendo con los electrodos en su pecho y al final el tubo endotraqueal que minutos antes le proporcionaba oxígeno, cuando iniciaron a limpiarlo ya no era consciente de su llanto no podía creer que se haya ido, pero una parte de ella se sentía tranquila de haber podido despedirse.

Uno de los médicos les pidió que salieran para que las enfermeras hicieran lo que tenían que hacer y ellas le siguieron, les decía que alguien debía de tenían que firmar algunos papeles, realizar el pago del hospital y cosas que a decir verdad en ese momento no le importaban, escucho el eco de unas voces acercándose era una mujer que aparentaba la edad de su madre y un chico de su edad.

-doctor ¿cómo está mi esposo?- dijo la mujer con preocupación pero no espero la respuesta, cuando comenzó a gritar y llorar ingresando a la habitación de su padre, en ese momento todo hizo clic en su mente, esa mujer era la otra familia de su padre y el chico tal vez su hijo; por ellos las había dejado Sam sintió tanta rabia, odio y tristeza que quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y olvidar todo pero sus pies no respondían. El chico trataba de calmar a su madre pero, parecía no importarle que su padre haya muerto.

Una vez que la mujer parecía estar más tranquila comenzó a realizar los trámites que el medico nos había sugerido y hablaba con mi madre de quien sabe qué, pero lo más extraño era que parecían conocerse ya, Mel y yo no sabíamos que es lo que pasaba solo nos mirábamos confundidas, en ese instante solo quería salir de ahí, desaparecer y por fin después de varios minutos mis pies respondieron y Salí corriendo de ahí escuche algunos gritos pero no me detuve; en realidad nunca Salí del hospital solo llegue a un piso donde no parecía haber enfermos solo algunas oficinas y un largo pasillo con un ventanal al final, me quede ahí viendo todo Seattle era una ciudad enorme!.

-Bueno señoras alguien debe hacerse cargo de los trámites de salida-

-sí, claro en un momento doctor…-

-mira yo sé que esto es difícil pero…. Creo que lo mejor es que tú hagas cargo, después de todo nunca se divorciaron y Marc y yo nunca nos casamos- decía la mujer con un gesto de sinceridad

-pues tal vez tengas razón, Margaret esto difícil para mis hijas y para mi… no sabíamos nada de él hasta que tú me llamaste, pero no sé si deba ser la responsable de…-

-¡ey! Pam legalmente sigues siendo la esposa y solo tú te puede hacer cargo así que no digas más –

-está bien pero voy, vamos a necesitar de tu apoyo en esto- le dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada

-¿es una buena vista no?- me dijo alguien detrás de mí, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que llegue aquí

-nunca la había visto- respondí sin voltear a ver quién era

-todos te están buscando... solo te esperan a ti- dijo colocándose a mi lado en ese momento lo vi era él…. Su hijo…y algo dentro de mí se estrujo y la rabia volvió instantáneamente

-¿cómo me encontraste?-

-no lo sé, yo también vengo aquí cuando estoy triste… y tal vez estas molesta pero creo que ay algo que tienes que saber...-

-no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme así que mejor lárgate de una vez y ¡déjame sola!- le grite ahora viéndolo a los ojos

-él no es mi padre- me dijo un tanto molesto, y la confusión me invadió

-¡que!... No, no entiendo…-

-Marc y mamá se casaron o mejor dicho comenzaron a vivir juntos hace unos años, mi padre murió, ellos se conocieron y no sé, si se amaron o simplemente no querían estar solos pero se llevaban bien… yo lo quise mucho era muy bueno conmigo….- sus palabras me dejaron atónita estaba confundida y no sabía que decir

-yo…. Lo siento, es solo que pensé que…-

-pensaste que éramos su otra familia y que por eso Marc las había dejado…. ¿Cierto? - yo solo asentí

-pues no es así… los verdaderos motivos no los sé, él casi no hablaba de ustedes pero si las amaba mucho- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía por qué pero parecía sincero, y tal vez, papa no era como yo pensaba

-gracias... soy Sam y ¿tú?- le dije extendiéndole mi mano

-Robert – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano – anda tu mama está preocupada- y yo solo lo seguí

-¿dónde te habías metido?- me dijo Melanie corriendo a abrazarme, la había olvidado, debe estar destrozada y en lugar de quedarme con ella salgo corriendo... ¿qué clase de hermana soy?

-quería estar sola un momento…. Pero ya estoy aquí – le dije casi como susurro y la abrase lo más fuerte que pude

Pam y Margaret realizaron todo lo relacionado con el funeral y en unas cuantas horas estaban ahí en la capilla, en realidad no habría un funeral como se acostumbraba sino que solo cremarían los restos de Marc Puckett y serian depositados en el nicho familiar, que hasta ese entonces solo Pam sabía que existía.

Una vez colocada la urna con las cenizas de Marc, ambas mujeres se despidieron para luego marcharse pero las gemelas se quedaron unos minutos contemplándolo, con la mirada perdida, como si no lo creyeran como si todo fuera una pesadilla, Robert intentaba apoyarlas y aunque apenas se conocían hace unas cuantas horas sentía la necesidad de cuidarlas como si fueran sus hermanas de verdad después de todo se lo había prometido a Marc y no le fallaría cuidaría de esas pequeñas rubias, así que solo se quedó con ellas abrazándolas para hacerles sentir que ahí estaba él, con ellas para lo que necesitaran.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Hola! regrese! bueno se que tal vez ni se acordaban de mi pero que mas da, hoy estoy de buenas y ademas he tenido algo de tiempo libre ya que me enferme y falte unos dias a mi campo (dudo que les importe) el punto es que el plazo que di se termina en esta semana y como seran vacaciones...mm... desidi darles un regalito asi que aqui un capitulo :D ¡emocionados! yo tambien pues les tengo otra noticia pero creo que sera al final asi que por lo pronto lean!...**

* * *

Capitulo 10

Secretos.

Sam había desaparecido toda la semana y aunque Freddie había tratado de buscarla no la encontró, solo recibía mensajes de texto diciéndole que la disculpara pero que tenía que arreglar asuntos familiares y que luego le explicaría….. Pero, eso lo dejaba aún más preocupado porque eso indicaba que algo andaba mal, quería poder estar con ella, pero sobre todo no entendía porque no le decía lo que pasaba, tal vez él podía ayudarla, después de todo era su novio.

Al salir de clases se dirigió al centro comercial por unos encargos de su madre había visitado algunas tiendas ya, por lo que estaba por terminar con las compras, solo entraría a una más y podía irse a casa.

-buenas tardes señorita, tendrá este medicamento- decía mientras le mostraba una receta

-buenas tardes jovencito, claro en un momento- le dijo tomándola

-¿Freddie? Hola ¿te acuerdas de mi cierto?- le dijo de pronto una chica de algún lugar de la tienda levanto la mirada en busca de aquella voz, la vio junto a un estante de jarabe para la tos y si, la recordaba…. Pero no solo de aquel día si no que podría jurar que la había visto antes

-claro, hola... Danielle ¿cierto? – sabía cuál era su nombre pero quería despistar un poco

-si, pero que sorpresa verte debo agradecerte por tu ayuda el otro día- decía mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Freddie

-si… no es nada- dijo sin mucho interés

-mm … que te parece si vamos a tomar un café y así nos conocemos un poco más-

-ah… yo… es que no puedo tengo algunos pendientes y un poco de prisa- creyó que una simple excusa sería suficiente pero estaba muy equivocado, vio a la chica acercarse a él para ponerse a su lado y susurrarle al oído, en ese momento Freddie se quedó helado no sabía cómo es que se había enterado ella de eso pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber ¿Quién era ella?

No tuvo otra opción más que ir a tomar un café con Danielle, una vez que pago en la tienda se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana se sentaron en la mesa más apartada de todas para poder hablar mejor; Freddie no sabía que hacer o como pronunciar palabra alguna pero tenía que hablar tomo aire y se decidió a romper ese silencio en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?- su voz era fuerte y decidida.

Carly se encontraba en el sofá viendo la TV sin prestarle atención estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana…

-así que por eso Melanie esta en Seattle, ¡interesante! Pero, ¿a quien visitan en el hospital?- mostraba confusión en sus ojos

- pues aún estoy investigando eso primita no desesperes, y para compensar te tengo excelentes noticias!- decía la otra castaña con una mirada de malicia

-habla, que esperas- le dijo emocionada y con cara de niña a la que le dan un regalo

-veras- le dijo mientras sacaba una carpeta con por lo menos 200 hojas de su bolso – esto querida Carly es el pasado de Fredward Benson o mejor dicho Hugh Kutner- su rostro mostraba una expresión de arrogancia y satisfacción

Carly comenzó a leer detenidamente el contenido de la carpeta sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y una sonrisa se formó en su cara, las cosas parecían ser mejor de lo que ella lo hubiera planeado.

-has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora solo hay que actuar, tu prima mía- se acercó a Danielle y la abrazo ligeramente –iras a hablar con él, hacerle saber que lo sabemos todo, él no va a querer que nadie lo sepa….. Yo sé que va a hacer lo que le pidamos, eso sí, aun no le digas que yo estoy detrás de todo esto, ¿está claro?- tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y de venganza pura.

-este es tu fin Puckett, te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo- se decía a si misma con una pequeña risita de maldad.

-como me entere no importa, lo sé y es suficiente, que es lo que quiero….. Simple, a ti- Freddie la veía confundido ¿Por qué lo quería a el?- si querido, es sencillo tu terminas con tu amada Sam la dejas completamente destrozada y nadie, absolutamente nadie se entera de tu …. Mmm.. Pasado en Nashville-

-no pienso terminar con Sam! Escuchaste…- respondió con ira y su voz más ronca de lo normal

-Hugh querido ¿no entendiste? Claro que lo harás, no querrás que diga todo lo que se ¿o sí?- Freddie no sabía que hacer ella tal vez no sabía todo y podría salir bien de esto – podemos empezar con tu origen que aunque no causara revuelo, es interesante saber porque cambiaste de nombre, tu relación con Amy y cómo es que termino- le decía con un puchero en el rostro -tu estancia en aquella institución mental, tu solo decide cariño- termino con una sonrisa arrogante

Freddie estaba completamente sorprendido ¿Cómo se enteró de todo? No lo sabía pero no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar sus condiciones o al menos por el momento, dio un ligero suspiro y la vio a los ojos por primera vez desde que la conoció –tu ganas, lo hare pero tienes que esperar unos días a que la encuentre o que pueda hablar con ella, solo no le digas a nadie-

Danielle sonreía triunfante ante las palabras de Freddie le dio el tiempo que le pidió para terminar con Sam y se retiró del lugar dejándolo tan confundido y lleno de aquellos recuerdos que parecía haber olvidado.

**bien se que es un poco raro lo que esta pasando pero ya veran las cosas se ponen interesantes, ademas que seria de la vida sin un poco de drama!... o si la noticia es que esta historia esta por terminar, si lo se es triste pero no sufran ni lloren aun sabran de mi pues estoy pensando en darle un fin mas "adecuado" a mi otro fic (que si no han leido, pues haganlo! que esperan jeje) y mi mente esta trabajando en otra mas asi que disfrutenlo... **

**;D sean felices!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola! hola! como estan? espero que disfrutando de sus vacaciones y los que estan como yo (sin vacaciones) pues animo mucho animo n.n se que se los prometi y aqui esta un capitulo mas! es un poco corto pero importante para la historia, espero sus reviews y sobre todo que les guste mi historia, bueno no los entretengo mas y que lo disfruten ;D**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Hugh & Amy

Era un niño muy tímido y no le gustaba hablar con muchas personas pero siempre podía hacerlo con ella…. Amy era una niña castaña, con unos ojos grises que la volvían aún más hermosa muy alegre y carismática, era su vecina y tal vez por eso su única amiga, pero eso no le importaba pasaba los días enteros con ella. Ambos crecieron juntos en Nashville, experimentaron tanto juntos desde aquellas travesuras como el día que entraron a la habitación de la abuela de Amy y el gato los asusto haciendo que salieran corriendo sin siquiera ver lo que había ahí dentro, hasta su primer beso… un día todo cambio; Hugh se enamoró de Amy y podía sentir que ella también lo amaba, siempre juntos protegiéndose el uno al otro, nunca fueron novios si es que se preguntan, el sentía que no hacía falta el titulo para serlo, pero era algo que solo sentía él.

Un día simplemente no podía vivir sin ella sentía que le pertenecía, pero Amy no sentía lo mismo lo quería mucho, si, era su mejor amigo pero nunca se enamoró de él, como toda chica adolescente de 13 años experimentaba la atracción hacia los chicos y realmente le gustaba James uno de los jugadores de futbol, salieron un par de veces hasta que Hugh se enteró y no se le separaba ni un instante. Fue entonces cuando realmente todo cambio Hugh se volvió más aprensivo pues temía que Amy lo dejara y él no lo podía permitir, su paranoia lo llevo a tal grado de secuestrarla en su casa para que no se alejara nunca, aunque solo fue unas horas y no la había lastimado para Amy era aterrador pensar que en cualquier momento podría volver a suceder. Los días pasaron y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero no fue así Hugh ya no la presionaba o seguía a todos lados coma antes pero ahora se hacía daño él, se cortaba los brazos y parte del abdomen cuando sus ataques terminaron Amy no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar ante lo que pasaba con su amigo trataba de que fuera lo más normal o al menos lo intentaba hasta ese día.

Amy se había quedado en la biblioteca buscando unos libros para la tarea de historia se le hiso tarde y no alcanzo el autobús escolar para regresar a casa por lo que decidió caminar, no llevaba más de 3 cuadras cuando James apareció a su lado en una pequeña motocicleta –hola ¿quieres que te lleve? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa que la contagio y acepto su invitación llegando a su casa mucho antes que si hubiera ido en el autobús, una vez abajo le dijo – muchas gracias por traerme espero que un día podamos salir a tomar un helado - se acercó a él y beso su mejilla como señal de despedida, le sonrió por última vez y entro a su casa.

Fue directo a su habitación dejando sus cosas en el piso junto a la cama encendió su reproductor y entro al baño unos minutos tan solo a lavarse la cara tenía mucha tarea pendiente y necesitaba despertar un poco, mientras se secaba el rostro regresaba a su habitación al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar gritar ante la presencia de Hugh quien parecía estar molesto por algo.

-hola ¿Cómo entraste? – decía Amy temerosa

-la puerta estaba abierta- dijo sin emoción alguna -¿Por qué? Te espere al salir de clases y nunca apareciste, confié en ti, no te busque y ¿así me pagas?- la molestia era notoria en su voz

Amy no entendía a lo que se refería, era claro que desde hace unos días el mostraba un poco más de confianza pero no sabía por qué estaba tan enfadado

-no te hagas la ingenua- le decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella tomándola del brazo – te vi, me engañas con ese nuevamente – el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos y en la fuerza que aplicaba sobre Amy

-¡no sé de qué me hablas! Yo nunca te he engañado, no somos novios ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?- Amy estaba decidida a terminar con esa situación y si tenía que ser dura con su amigo lo iba a hacer.

Esas palabras apuñalaron el corazón de Hugh, el dolor e ira se apoderaron de él aventando a Amy al piso luego saco de su bolsa trasera una pequeña navaja suiza que su abuelo le había dado en navidad, quería que Amy sintiera lo que sus palabras le habían hecho a su corazón. En toda la habitación se escuchaba My Inmortal de Evanescence mezclada con los gritos de dolor de la joven; la vista de Hugh se nublo y fue como si otra persona se apoderara de él; minutos después soltó la navaja y se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo ya sin vida de Amy contemplando como se desangraba poco a poco, parecía ido de la realidad.

Cuatro horas después los padres de Amy llegaron a casa buscando a su pequeña, al entrar a su habitación observaron aquella escena digna de una película de terror. Su hija yacía en el piso muerta y junto a ella se encontraba Hugh con las manos llenas de sangre, inmediatamente llamaron a la policía el caso fue muy sonado en toda la ciudad, los que los conocieron no entendían porque un joven tan tranquilo y amable pudo haber hecho tal crimen y compadecían a la pobre Amy y su familia. Hugh fue declarado culpable de todos los cargos pero su defensa alego un trastorno psiquiátrico, luego de unos meses en juicio se diagnosticó oficialmente con Trastorno límite de la personalidad, el cual lo había llevado a la locura y no ser responsable de sus actos; Hugh fue internado en una institución mental por cuatro años.

Cuando salió de aquella institución no quería regresar a Nashville, no quería recordar nada de su pasado o de Amy, junto a sus padres se mudó a Seattle cambiándose de nombre… ahora los Benson´s iniciarían una nueva vida.

* * *

**que tal! les gusto? **

**les digo un secreto tengo en mente 2 historias nuevas :D pero aun no se cual publicar primero, en lo que decido quiero terminar esta...**

**dejen reviews!** **:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola, hola! yo dando señales de vida :D bueno he estado un tanto desconectada de todo esto pero no por eso me he olvidado de esta historia, por el contrario, asi que aqui les dejo un capitulo mas espero que lo disfruten porque ... nos quedan muy pocos ;D**

* * *

Capítulo 12

¿Engaño?

Reencontrarse con su padre y perderlo en tan poco tiempo no fue fácil para las rubias pero siendo sinceros la presencia de Robert y Margaret lo hacían menos pesado, en tan pocos días ellos se volvieron parte de su familia tal vez era extraño que las dos familias de Marc convivieran tan bien pero así su dolor era menor.

Era viernes por la tarde Pam y Margaret habían salido así que los chicos tendrían que hacerse compañía un rato, Sam le pidió a su hermana que fuera por un poco de helado mientras ella preparaba la cena, la ojiverde acepto complacida de no cocinar en esta ocasión y partió al minisúper en compañía de Robert, no tardaron mucho en el pedido pero disfrutaban del paseo, al ir de regreso a casa Melanie tropezó afortunadamente no cayó al piso por los brazos de Robert, justo en ese momento Wendy observaba la escena desde el otro lado de la calle, quien astutamente saco su teléfono celular y les tomo una fotografía para ir inmediatamente a casa de Carly.

Sam se encontraba tan concentrada en su tarea de preparar la cena que no noto cuando su teléfono sonó sino hasta que este cayó al piso debido a que una sartén buscaba espacio en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, al levantarlo noto que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes de texto de Freddie inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, abrió el primero de los mensajes:

_"sam sé que no nos hemos visto hace tiempo y que no quieres que te presione pero necesito verte, por favor…..… Freddie"_

El siguiente decía:

_"te extraño y nunca olvides que te amo, pase lo que pase. _

_Freddie"_

Y el último pero aún más extraño para sam:

_"necesitamos hablar, cuanto antes por favor, responde"_

El último mensaje la dejo confundida pues él siempre le decía alguna palabra linda o al menos ponía su nombre al final del mensaje aunque fuera obvio que era de él y decidió llamarlo dejando de lado la cena escucho varios timbridos hasta escuchar su dulce voz del otro lado de la línea.

-hola Freddie ¿Cómo estás?-

-que sorpresa Samantha, bien- su voz era fría, decidido a terminar con sam por su bien más que por el de él, había tomado la decisión de no mostrar sentimiento alguno y entre más duro fuera con ella todo sería mejor- podemos vernos mañana … necesitamos hablar-

-claro, ¿en dónde nos vemos? Mmm el parque está bien- sam noto la indiferencia de su novio pero prefirió no darle importancia

-no, puedes venir a mi casa, aquí podremos hablar mejor-

-de acuerdo ahí nos vemos, ¡te quiero! –

- adiós- quería gritarle que la amaba pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte y terminar de una vez con esto, le dolía en el alma que todo esto estuviera pasando

Sam quedo asombrada escuchando el sonar del teléfono después de que su novio colgó sin responder a su muestra de cariño, eso la preocupo aún mas ¿acaso estaría molesto? Pero ¿Por qué? Por no haberse visto en una semana, a ella simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza como eso podría ser un motivo, ella se disculpó tal vez no le dijo los motivos pero lo haría en su tiempo.

Como ya era costumbre Danielle y Wendy pasaban las tardes en casa de Carly y este día no era la excepción, las 3 chicas se divertían bastante hasta que su diversión fue interrumpida por el insistente golpe de la puerta, sin ánimos Danielle fue abrir creyendo que sería el repartidor de pizza -¿de verdad creíste engañarme?- escucharon las 2 chicas detrás de la puerta reconociendo la voz y viendo como entraba azotando a la vez la puerta, Danielle estaba en shock no decía ni una sola palabra

-no sé cómo averiguaste tanto sobre mí, ni me interesa – se acercó a Carly viéndola con furia – todo esto fue tu idea ¿no?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Carly mostraba tranquilidad y un exceso de confianza que no era normal estando en una situación así, le sonrió tiernamente y acaricio su mejilla – Freddie querido o ¿prefieres que te llame Hugh? Como sea eso no importa, la respuesta es simple quiero verla sufrir… y tú vas a ayudarme-

-ohh no! Claro que no lo hare, por mi puedes decirle a todo el mundo lo que quieras pero no voy a seguir tu juego-

-cariño….. Lo harás y… ¿sabes porque?- decía al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia Wendy quien le entrego el teléfono celular – velo por ti mismo- le dijo con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto; Freddie tomo el teléfono cuando lo vio fijamente su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos –también jugo contigo, así es ella….. O me vas a decir que ¿realmente le creíste sus excusas para ausentarse por toda la semana?- las palabras de Carly parecían tan lejanas a pesar de tenerla a tan solo unos pasos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón de dolor, y una voz en su cabeza le decía "te lo dije, ella no te ama, ella es igual que Amy" a pesar de eso trato de ser razonable - ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto?-

-solo una simple cosa… VENGANZA!-

-tendrás tu venganza…- dicho esto salió de casa de Carly con el teléfono en mano aun y fue directo a esperarla.

A las 4 en punto sonó el timbre del apartamento 8-D mientras una rubia esperaba en el pasillo el castaño trataba de contener su dolor para poder abrir, al poder al fin hacer tal acto su mente le jugaba una mala broma viendo en sus ojos los ojos de su Amy. Una vez adentro sam fue la primera en hablar

-¿Cómo estás?... yo creo que te debo una explicación y una disculpa a todo lo que ha pasado… veras – dijo suspirando de tristeza – es un poco complicado, incluso yo aún no lo asimilo pero…-

-basta!- fue interrumpida por aquel chico que tenía enfrente y al que no reconocía –no trates de mentirme que … ¡ya lo sé todo! Y sabes que, lamento desilusionarte pero tu juego no resulto tan bien como esperabas, ¿creíste poder engañarme?- se acercó a sam para abrazarla con brusquedad – lo siento pequeño demonio con caireles de oro-

-Freddie me lastimas, ¿de que estas hablando? Yo no…..-

En ese instante Carly salió del pasillo y Freddie la soltó de su agarre, sam más confundida que antes observo como aquella chica que un día fue su amiga y que le causo tanto dolor aparecía ante sus ojos

-que parece ser, que…., no eres la mejor mintiendo- le dijo su novio o el que decía serlo tomando con suavidad a Carly de la cintura para acercarla a el –tal vez intentaste jugar con nosotros pero fuimos nosotros quienes jugamos contigo- le decía a la vez que besaba a Carly en los labios

Su corazón no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin darse cuenta, su respiración se tornó agitada y un nudo en su garganta no le permitió hablar

-nunca te amé Puckett – le dijo con desprecio – solo fuiste un reto para mí, sabes lo heroico que es enamorar a la chica más ruda, tosca y poco femenina de la escuela, hacerla tuya y luego botarla…. Solo fuiste eso ¡una más! – le dijo con tal cinismo que Carly quien no había dicho una sola palabra, la convenció y sin duda ver el rostro de dolor y humillación de sam era mejor de lo que esperaba.

En ese instante su mente le decía que no siguiera escuchando, le ordenaba a sus piernas que se movieran pero estas no respondían, una vez que termino de decirle en la cara que nunca la amo y solo jugo con sus sentimientos reacciono y salió corriendo de ese edificio hasta llegar a su casa encerrándose en su habitación.

En el momento en que sam desapareció de su vista prácticamente aventó a Carly

-satisfecha-

-bastante, Benson de verdad no creí que fueras a ser tan cruel y el detalle de besarme fue excelso….. Tu secreto está a salvo cariño- le dijo casi en susurro mientras besaba su mejilla y se marchaba dejándolo con el alma y el corazón rotos. Fue en ese instante que cayó a cuenta de lo que había hecho y se dejó caer en el piso rompiendo en llanto cual niño, luego de unos minutos tomo el teléfono necesitaba hablar con alguien, tenía que sacar todo ese dolor de su pecho.

Su intención no era lastimarla, pero, después de ver esas fotografías le era imposible no hacerlo, ella lo había engañado y antes de darle el gusto de verlo sufrir el la haría sentir todo ese dolor en su corazón, una vez más quería que ella sintiera lo que sentía en esos momentos, aunque esta vez de diferente manera.

* * *

**Bien espero les haya gustado y sobre todo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre lo que vendra proximamente ... :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**bien Hola Hola! yo de nuevo, dando señales de vida jaja... el punto es que traigo un nuevo capitulo he estado muy alejada de todo pero ya estare mas seguido por estos medios ;) por lo pronto disfruten de este capitulo ...**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Afrontamiento.

Una mentira, todo había sido una maldita mentira se repetía una y mil veces en su mente, por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz, se sentía amada, fue tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta, jugaron con ella como con una vil muñeca de trapo. En ese momento Sam estaba tirada en su cama llorando se sentía usada, le había dado tanto….. Le entrego su corazón y ahora ella estaba ahí recordando aquellas palabras que la mataron poco a poco; escucho el sonido de la puerta varias veces pero, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola…. ella y su dolor.

Todo había terminado, habían perdido todo, el amor se acabó y … ella ha ganado ahora esa tonta pelea entre las dos ya no era divertida; habían perdido todo y el amor se ha acabado. Lo intente y perdí la batalla, el amor si es que algún día existió entre los dos, había muerto.

Melanie observo la manera en que entro su hermana y por la forma de azotar la puerta supo que algo no andaba bien, intento hablar con ella pero estaba encerrada y solo podía escuchar algunos sollozos, su hermana estaba sufriendo y aunque quería saber porque para así poder consolarla ella no se lo permitía.

Después de casi 8 horas en su habitación y de haber derramado todas sus lágrimas, se sentó lentamente en la orilla de la cama, una vez más, el llamado de la puerta la trajo a la realidad esta vez se decidió a abrir. Melanie se preocupó más al ver aquel rostro pálido con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, Nunca pero Nunca pensó ver así a su carnívora hermana y sin decir nada solo la abrazo.

Las semanas siguientes fueron realmente difíciles pues no solo tenía que verlo todos los días, si no que verlo junto a ella le era más doloroso, pues le recordaba lo tonta que había sido y como se habían burlado de ella; para su fortuna Margaret y Robert se mudaron a Seattle por lo que ahora no estaba tan sola en clases ya que el misteriosamente tenía un horario igual al suyo así que podría decirse que estaba segura de no pensar tanto en Freddie.

Robert había sido una parte fundamental en su recuperación, pues le hacía sentir que ella no era culpable y también menos triste. Aunque se sentía protegida por Robert y Melanie la apoyaba en todo, sam se sentía vacía, con ese hueco en el corazón que solo la hacía llorar y la verdad era que necesitaba llorar para sacar todo esos sentimientos atrapados.

Era la última semana de clases y aun no sabía a qué universidad ir o mucho menos que es lo que iba a estudiar, como todo buen lunes no tenía intención de levantarse pero la maldita alarma no dejaba de sonar se quejó por tercera vez y se decidió a levantarse.

Al llegar a la escuela se topó con gibby a quien saludo alegremente, a decir verdad su vida había cambiado tanto desde los últimos meses que en ocasiones deseaba no ir a la escuela solo para no verlos….. Pero… no les daría el gusto aun le dolía sí, pero ahora tenía que aceptar que gracias a eso era otra, no sabía de qué forma pero era otra.

-hey Puckett! – se escuchó por todo el pasillo mientras que Sam se daba la vuelta con esa mirada que aterrorizaba a cualquiera

-hey Sanders! – respondió desafiante

-tranquila rubia… ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no hayas matado a nadie tan temprano- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿quién crees que soy? Yo solo asesino después de las 12…- le dijo burlona y devolviéndole el beso, en todo este tiempo Robert había sido su apoyo y su hermano cuando Melanie tuvo que volver a la escuela, él se había transferido a Ridgeway así que a él le debía parte de su evolución

- y… ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? O seguirás con esa tonta idea de no asistir-

-ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, pero….. Hare una excepción…. Solo con una condición!-

-bien ¿Cuál?-

-que tú seas mi pareja….. ¿Qué dices?-

Lo vio dudar un poco y hacer esa mueca cuando algo no le agrada, un unos segundos pensó que tal vez no había sido una buena idea

-claro que sí, rubia..- le respondió a la vez que revolvía su cabello como a un cachorro y aunque a Sam le desesperaba que lo hiciera la verdad era que le divertía bastante ver como Robert la trataba, tal cual un hermano mayor.

Para Freddie no era sencillo tener que ver a esa rubia que tanto amaba todos los días y no poder siquiera hablarle, pero cuando la vio con ese chico nuevo, supo que había tomado una buena decisión… dolorosa tal vez pero ella se veía feliz a su lado y haberse recuperado del dolor que le causo, esta vez él lo estaba tomando mejor y agradecía poder al menos seguir viéndola.

Aquella tarde después de quedar completamente solo, cayo a cuenta de lo que había hecho, había perdido a Sam, a la chica que más había amado y que no creía poder amar así a alguien más y de qué forma, la había lastimado para ocultar su pasado, era cobarde si, bastante cobarde de su parte pero era lo mejor..… los días siguientes fueron los más difíciles porque al verla en la escuela quería correr a abrazarla y pedirle perdón, decirle que todo había sido una mentira que la amaba como no tenía idea, pero, no tenía el valor de confesarle los verdaderos motivos y ¿Qué tal que lo rechazaba? o ¿Qué lo terminaba odiando por mentirle? el simplemente no quiso arriesgarse a que lo vieran como un "loco" como lo hacían todos en Nashville cuando paso aquello, de ella no podría soportarlo.

Luego vino Carly con esa idea de que deberían pasar más tiempo juntos para que su plan fuera realmente creído, estuvo a punto de negarse pero esa mañana Sam llego con aquel chico …. y no era cualquier chico, era el de la fotografía así que termino aceptando todo lo que Carly le pedía, no supo en qué momento se había convertido en su juguete pero no le gustaba y ahora que habían pasado varios meses creyó conveniente terminar con esa farsa de una vez, total ya solo tenían una semana más de clases antes de graduarse e irse por fin de esa ciudad.

Carly se encontraba en la cafetería junto con Wendy esperando a que Freddie llegara, como era costumbre almorzaban juntos la morena no podía creer lo bien que su plan había resultado en este tiempo, se vengó de Sam la vio llorar como nunca, la conocía bastante como para asegurar que su corazón se rompía cada vez que la veía con Freddie, esas muecas que hacia cada mañana al verlos tomados de la mano o el simple hecho de llegar juntos la hacía sentir poderosa y que había triunfado. Mientras veía a la nada se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro que no se dio cuenta en que momento la presencia de Wendy fue remplazada por Freddie

-hola cielo!- le dijo intentando tomar su mano

-hola- respondió el castaño apartando su mano de la mesa – necesitamos hablar-

-bien! dilo, que pasa?- lo vio directo a los ojos llena de confianza en sí misma

-es suficiente!- casi grito olvidándose de que todos los observaban – esta farsa ha llegado a su fin…. no soporto más la idea de tocarte o besarte, ya te di lo que querías ahora déjame en paz, y no me importa lo que digas, no pienso continuar un día más a tu lado..- su rostro mostraba seguridad y fastidio al mismo tiempo

-cariño… de verdad ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? porque no creo que quieras que todos se enteren de tu pasado- le dijo con aquella soberbia que últimamente la caracterizaba

-no me importa, además ¿quién te va a creer? después de lo que le hiciste a tu "mejor amiga" de hecho me arias un favor, así todos entenderían como fue que deje a la chica más hermosa…. por ti-

Carly estaba furiosa se le notaba en el rostro ya no podía controlarlo más pero, que iba a hacer quedar como una tonta a la que han botado o no….

-de acuerdo Hugh querido, tu ganas pero- le dijo acercándose a su rostro y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa –solo una cosa más iremos juntos al baile, diremos que yo fui la que te dejo y rompí tu … corazón y después puedes hacer lo que te plazca, cielo- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la vez que lo soltaba. La verdad era que una vez que se graduaran no le serviría de nada tenerlo junto a ella y debía reconocer que se necesitaba de agallas para tratar de terminar con aquello que tenían.

después de clases Freddie se dirigió a casa de Brad ahí podía encontrar cierta paz que hace ya tiempo no tenia, además de que le ayudaba a buscar una buena institución para cuando se graduara, no sabía como pero se había vuelto como un hermano para él y se ganó toda su confianza a tal grado de contarle todo su pasado Brad simplemente no entendía cómo fue que llego a creer en Carly pero aun así lo respeto le daba consejos si pero también prefería mantenerse al margen y dejar que el tomara sus propias decisiones y esta última no era del todo lo mejor o al menos eso creía Brad.

-ya tengo todo listo! – Le decía Freddie a su amigo que solo lo observaba – solo falta confirmar el vuelo, pero eso ya lo hare mañana- dio un leve suspiro

-seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –

-ya te lo explique muchas veces, y si! estoy completamente seguro será lo mejor, necesito nuevos aires olvidar un poco de lo que ha pasado y sobre todo sentirme bien conmigo mismo…-

-si tu así lo quieres, viejo….. Yo solo te pido que arregles todo antes de irte, habla con ella que importa lo que piense ahora, no crees?- le decía mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro con aquella mirada llena de confianza

-no sabes lo que me pides….. Es demasiado yo no puedo si quiera hablar con ella, tal vez algún día pueda hacerlo cuando regrese pero por ahora prefiero que me siga odiando- le decía lleno de tristeza en su voz

* * *

**espero sus comentarios, que aunque han sido muy pocos :( espero que se incrementen okidoki! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! si yo de regreso . se que ultimamente tardo demasiado en subir nuevos capitulos pero les tengo una noticia ya no tardare tanto (esta vez es encerio) debido a que solo le quedan 2 capitulos mas... pero aun asi y cambiando de tema estoy muy contenta debido a que el fin de semana nacio mi nueva sobrinita n.n es hermosa y tan pequeña aww! bien ahora si leean y disfruten de este capitulo...**

* * *

Capítulo 14

El baile.

"este día será inolvidable" era lo que se decían una y otra vez ambas chicas, Carly había decido que ese día todo terminaría dejaría ese capricho llamado Freddie Benson no sin antes hacer morir de rabia a cierta rubia, una sonrisa complaciente se asomaba en su rostro mientras se veía al espejo al maquillarse para la ocasión, había elegido un hermoso vestido color vino con algunos pliegues en forma diagonal. Una vez que termino de vestirse estaba segura de que sería la más guapa de todas

No sabía porque pero tenía ese extraño presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, la verdad era que no quería ir a ese tonto baile por varias razones :

1 no se sentía nada cómoda con vestido y tacones, 2 odiaba lo superficial que era aquel ritual, 3 lo único que deseaba era poder marcharse de ahí y en sus planes no estaba asistir a una fiesta y, por ultimo más importante el estaría ahí con ella y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado seguía doliéndole demasiado, dio un pequeño suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, pero por otra parte se lo había prometido a Robert y una Puckett nunca rompe sus promesas, así que se dio ánimos a sí misma y continuo arreglándose.

Todo estaba listo vio por última vez la pantalla de su laptop y presiono "enviar" tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a su destino había esperado tanto este día por fin terminaría ese martirio en el que estaba sumergido, terminaría con todo ese dolor que sentía, escucho que alguien le llamaba y bien sabia quien era, así que solo siguió la voz después de esto podía dejar todo atrás sin ningún remordimiento, subió al auto y partieron juntos.

Era tarde, bastante tarde hace más de 2 horas que Benson debería de estar aquí, ese estúpido me las pagara por hacerme esperar, decía la morena mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta –ya era hora de que te apere….- no pudo terminar de decirlo por la sorpresa de ver a Wendy parada frente a ella con una cara de preocupación

-se fue!- Carly no entendía a lo que se refería y por qué parecía tan asustada –quien se fue?- le dijo cruzada de brazos

-Hugh o Freddie no se bien como llamarlo, pero se fue, Brad me llamo ….- hizo una pausa temerosa de decirlo- el no vendrá por ti Carly, el no ira al baile, te dejo plantada- dijo casi en susurro

Carly se quedó quieta como piedra estaba en shock no sabía si era verdad o una simple broma de su amiga pero parecía tan real, él no podía estarle haciendo eso, simplemente no podía, que acaso no le importaba que revelara su secreto a toda la escuela parpadeo unos segundos hasta poder hablar – QUE ES LO QUE SE HA CREIDO? No sabe acaso lo que va a pasar, voy a decir su secreto a toda la escuela ya no me importa más …. Es acaso lo que quiere ese imbécil?!- estaba llenada de coraje, estaba furiosa

-Carly …creo que eso ya no sirve de nada.. El bueno Brad me dijo que él se va no porque no le importe lo que puedas hacer si no que por eso mismo, el piensa que solo te causo dolor y me dio esto- sus palabras mostraban compasión y le entrego un sobre

Carly tomo el sobre al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era una carta de Freddie, se despedía de ella o al menos le daba una explicación de su partida

_**"lo sé!, debes estar molesta conmigo tal vez no es la forma de hacer las cosas pero nunca he sabido hacerlas bien así que, por favor entiéndeme. No me voy por vengarme de ti ni por que quiera hacerte daño, simplemente ya no puedo estar contigo sin sentir que te estoy lastimando y que no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes porque a pesar de que finges estar solo por venganza yo sé muy bien que dentro de tu corazón hay un poco de amor por mí y puede parecerte arrogante pero tú sabes que es así….. yo sé que no eres mala el dolor es el que te ciega y te hace hacer cosas que ni tu misma sabias que podías hacer y por eso mismo me voy tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien sin … sin tantos problemas, yo sé que lo entenderás y podrás perdonarme, a pesar de todo llegue a quererte.**_

_**Hugh o Freddie "**_

una vez que termino de leer arrojo al piso la hoja hecha bola con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación mientras una lagrima lograba rodar por su mejilla –es cierto, yo no puedo seguir y no lo voy a obligar más- dicho esto se dejó caer al sofá en pleno llanto un mar de sentimientos se cruzaban por ella y los pensamientos no se hicieron esperar, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que solo era un juego muy dentro de ella aun lo amaba y bueno creía tontamente que el pasar más tiempo con el ayudaría a que el la viera con otros ojos y pudiera tal vez quererla un poquito de como amaba a sam, si la envidiaba y mucho por tener todo lo que ella quería y a pesar de haberse "vengado" ella también perdió… perdió a su amiga y perdió la posibilidad de ser amada.

Robert llegaría en menos de 10 minutos y sam aún no estaba lista, se había pasado la tarde en encontrar la forma de no salir pero simplemente no la encontró…. rapidamente termino de peinarse, se giró a su cama para dar un gran suspiro ni ella misma podía creer que se pondría un vestido, se armó de valor y comenzó a vestirse; era un vestido hermoso azul obscuro sin mangas con un pequeño escote en el centro y un poco por encima de las rodillas, una vez vestida se miró en el espejo parecía otra, una leve risita sonó en su habitación la verdad era que cualquiera podría decir que era Melanie ya que ella nunca se había vestido así…..

Eran las 10 de la noche y a pesar de todos sus intentos por no asistir al dichoso baile resulta que este no estaba tan mal, Robert se había encargado de que se divirtiera lo suficiente como para no pensar en ellos, se encontraba sentada observando a los demás chicos bailando y no es que ella no lo hubiese hecho sino al contrario quería descansar un poco de tanto baile y Robert quien sabe dónde rayos se había metido pero eso no le importaba ahora.

-hola sam!- le dijo un chico que conocía bien

-hola Brad – respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa y una pequeña seña para que se sentara junto a ella

-sabes hay algo que deberías saber ….. Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta ya o tal vez no pero aun así, ¿te has preguntado porque Freddie ni Carly están aquí?- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que efectivamente ellos no se encontraban ahí, estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera lo había notado, pero la verdad es que prefería no saberlo tal vez se habían ido a algún lugar solos y quien sabe que estarían haciendo, ese pensamiento la hizo hervir la sangre pero prefirió aparentar total calma

-no, no me lo he preguntado porque es algo que no me interesa, así es que si solo vienes a eso ya te puedes ir Brad…-

-de acuerdo… tal vez no te interese ya y lo entiendo pero- este la giro para que lo viera a los ojos –tienes que saberlo, Freddie se fue termino con Carly y aunque no lo creas el aún está muy triste por ti, sufre mucho de tan solo verte con él, no sé qué tipo de relación tengan ustedes pero esa es una de las principales razones por la que él se fue….. Y me ha pedido que.. Bueno solo tómalo, no lo rompas ni lo tires, solo léelo y entenderás muchas cosas, por favor sam…- le entrego un sobre rojo en sus manos y las unió junto con las de el en forma de súplica, en sus ojos se mostraba que decía la verdad y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ella no sabía que pensar o que decir ante esto era nuevo y solo asintió guardando dicho sobre en su bolso.

* * *

**Que les parecio?! bueno no lo sabre si no me dejan sus comentarios asi que haganme saberlo u.u **

**como ven las cosas se van arreglando y todo parece que saldra a la luz ... en esta semana tendran el siguiente solo esperenlo :D **

**aaah! y por cierto disfruten de sus vacaciones :P**


End file.
